


Clary and Alec's no kiss list

by AnjaWritingsx



Category: Naomi and Ely's No Kiss List (2015), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU universe, Alec and Isabelle aren't related in this story, Alec is Ely, Clary is Naomi, Drama, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Fraywood Brotp, Girl and boy fallin in love, Isabelle is Robin, Jace is Gabriel, Kissing, M/M, Magnus is Bruce 2, Malec, Meliorn is Robin, Saphael, Simon is Bruce 1, boys falling in love, clace, friendships, making-up, mizzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: Based off the movie "Naomi and Ely's no kiss list.''Just then with our Shadowhunters friends.Clary and Alec have been best friends forever but all hell breaks loose when Alec and Clary fall for the same guy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here!
> 
> Five days I've been working on this, I wrote along with the movie because I didn't want to miss any scenes and I figured if I started writing it myself, it would have major plot holes and would just not make sense.
> 
> So, the storyline and plot is from the movie, I didn't come up with it!

Clary had known Alec for as long as she could remember. They lived right next to each other in the same building, and hit it off the first second they met when they were younger. Years later and they were still glued to the hip, they did everything together and spend every second together. Clary felt lucky to have such a good friend as Alec around her, he meant the world to her and she didn’t think she could ever handle losing him.

Clary threw her legs over the edge of her bed and let out a sigh, trying to find the strength to get up. She passed her mothers bed room and glanced inside, sighing as she saw her mother still curled up in bed. Clary shook her head and moved to the bathroom to get dressed. Once she was finished she met Alec in the voyeur.

They smiled at one other and showed off their outfits for the way like they always did. They tilted their heads at the same time before shaking their heads.

“No,’’ They said at the same time and took off their sunglasses. “Switch.’’

“Much better,’’ Alec smiled, chuckling as Clary pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they made their way over to the elevators.

“Oh by the way,’’ Clary said as she fished out her phone. “Student revolt. Classes are cancelled. That sucks, oh well!’’ She turned around and wanted to walk back to her apartment when Alec wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her back.

“So funny, Pinocchio.’’ He retorted. He then playfully pinched her nose. “Any more,  you’re gonna need a nose job.’’

They arrived at the elevators and out of habit, Clary kept pressing the up button multiple times. “Eighteen years of apartment living and you still believe pressing the down button speeds up the elevator’s arrival.’’ Alec pointed out.

“Implicity.’’ Clary said grinning.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open, Clary and Alec suppressing a groan as they noticed Mrs. Loy standing in the elevator. “Good morning, Mrs Loy.’’ They both greeted politely.

Alec pressed the ‘Close door’ buttons as quickly as he could when Mr. McAllister went to step in the elevator.

“Good morning, Mr. McAllister.’’ Alec greeted and give him a tight lipped smile.

They got out of the elevator and to their mailboxes, finishing getting ready. Clary held Alec’s arm as they walked into the lobby, greeting some of their friends. Clary made eye contact with their doorman, Jace Wayland, who stared back and smiled. Clary smiled back. Jace and her had been texting quite a few times, not that she would tell Alec that. Suddenly Simon popped up in front of her.

“Hey!’’ He said enthusiastically. “How’s it going? I hope your day is going good. If not then I hope your day gets better-’’ He rambled until he was cut off by Alec.

“Okay, thank you. Bye!’’ He grabbed Clary by the shoulders and guided her out of the building. “Bye, boys!’’ Clary waved over her shoulder, laughing as she let Alec guide her out.

“Well that was fun.’’ She said, wanting to walk the opposite way until Alec grabbed her by the shoulders again. “Nope,’’ he chuckled. “We’re going this way.’’

“Oh,’’ Clary gasped as she ran ahead and spread her arms. “Take me away!’’

Clary and Alec were walking down the street, his arm around her shoulders and hers around his waist as Alec spoke up.

“Fraulein, have you ever noticed that Jace’s left eye is a mix of blue and brown while his right eye is completely blue?’’

“Alec, you insult me!’’ Clary giggled. “What are you taking me for, some sort of amateur doorman talker? That’s only the 37th thing I love most about him!’’

“Oh my god, Clary.’’ Alec laughed. “Remind me to introduce you to this guy. Uh, freshman film geak, goes by the name of Magnus. He’s your boyfriend.’’

“Oh,’’ Clary sighed playfully. “Right. Him. But Jace is just so gaze-worthy!’’

“Okay,’’ Alec chuckled. “Clearly Jace belongs on the no kiss list.’’

They made their way over to their usual news stand, smiling at the man behind the counter.

“You check up on the news,’’ Clary said, pointing at the magazines as she dropped Alec’s hand. “I’ll stock up on snacks.’’

Alec nodded his head and grabbed a magazine, skimming through it. He let out a dreamy sigh when he saw a picture of Robert Pattison in it. “Oh, Clary look.’’

Clary looked up and visibly swooned when she saw the picture of Robert. “He gets more handsome every day.’’

“We should add him to the no kiss list,’’ Alec mumbled as he skimmed through the magazine further. “Why discriminate, you know what I mean? The no-kiss list is meant for all truly, madly kissable boys. Like Robert Pattison.’’

Clary let out a sigh and rested her head against Alec’s shoulder. “It hurts knowing that person’s lips will never touch yours because of our ever-so-sacred vow of no-kissing lists.’’

Alec hummed and looked down at Clary, pursing his lips as she did the same, grinning. They said their goodbyes to the man behind the counter and Alec reached to grab her hand again, pulling her across the street quickly. They looked up and saw Otis playing at his usual spot. Grinning, they walked over.

“Is this a new song, Otis?’’ Clary asked excitedly and danced to the beat.

“Sure is sweet baby.’’ Otis grinned as he got back to playing his guitar and singing.

“I love it,’’ Clary mumbled as she emptied her package of gum in his suitcase while Alec kept dancing behind her. “Here you go, baby!’’

Alec reached for her hand again and finally they made their way to New York’s central park. Alec smirked, grabbing her by the arm. 

“Hey, I’ll walk you to class. If we can take the scenic route.’’ He smiled, guiding her to the left.

They walked past three guys sitting one bench smiling at them, well more smiling at Alec who smiled flirtatiously back. He nudged Clary, whispering softly into her ear.

“Do you see that guy on the left?’’

Clary looked from the guy up at Alec, who winked at the guy he was staring at. She chewed on the inside of her cheek. Alec had also been gay for as long as she remembered but that didn’t stop her from growing feelings for her best friend. Something inside of her just wanted to shake Alec awake and make him see what was standing in front of him. But deep, deep down she knew he didn’t feel the same way and he never would.

They finally arrived at the college building and Clary tightened her hand on Alec’s. She turned to him and pouted her lips, going all puppy eyes on him.

“Do I have too?’’

“Yes, Clary.’’ Alec said sternly. “It’s not high school anymore, okay? Have you seen the wreckage of our lives, lately? Seems psych might be good for the soul.’’ He smiled and stroked her cheek. “Go in there and show ‘em who’s boss. It’s a 110% you, Fray.’’

Clary whined and leaned forward to hug him. Alec hugged her back and kissed her head. “You’re beautiful and I love you.’’ He said in to her hair. Clary clung tighter to him. “Come with me,’’ She begged.

“No, I can’t. You got this.’’ Alec smiled and pushed her towards the doors. “It’s all on you. Go, go, go git!’’

“Oh, noooooo!’’ Clary whined before she turned around. “I don’t wanna go!’’ Her eyes then lit up and she stretched her arms out, walking back to Alec. “Hug me!’’

Alec’s eyes widened and he backed up, stretching his hand out. “No. No no. Go back.’’

“Come!’’ She said playfully, pretending to drag him in by an invisible leash. When Alec shook his head and chuckled, she huffed and stopped her foot. Alec imitated her before she got inside and they both ended up laughing when she bumped into the revolving doors.

Clary sighed as she walked into class. She saw her other classmates hang around each other and talk endlessly. She wrapped an arm around her self consciously. She’s never felt more alone. She wished Alec was here.

Just then, a girl with long black hair and glasses on raised her hand and started waving at her. “Clary, over here! I saved you a seat.’’

Clary started smiling and made her way over to the girl. She sat down and smiled thankfully. “Thanks Izzy.’’

Isabelle nodded her head and smiled back, before turning back to opening her books. Clary sat down as the professor started the lecture and rummaged through her bag.

“Oh crap,’’ She huffed out softly. She then turned to Isabelle. “Alec always gives me a pen.’’

Isabelle chuckled and handed her pen over, reaching in her bag for another one. Clary smiled and thanked her again, grabbing her phone as soon as it buzzed. She smiled as she noticed it was Alec texting her.

_From: Alec_

_Sorry! Love you xxx_

Clary felt warmth run through her veins. Alec always knew just how to make her feel better. She started to think about what Alec said before she left to class, about the wreckage of their lives. She remembered the day very clearly when she found out that her father, Valentine, had an affair with Alec’s mother, Maryse. Robert and Maryse worked things out, sort of. But her parents didn’t. Valentine left and Jocelyn hid in her bedroom ever since.

Clary sighed, shaking the bad memories out of her head. She thought about the urban tree house Alec and she made on top of the staircase of their apartment. They’ve always lived in the same apartment building so they never had a big garden. Alec once came on the idea to make their own tree house there since no one ever came there. They would just spend their days there, cuddled up and talking about everything. Clary smiled as she thought about Alec. He was so amazing, maybe one day he would-

“Miss?’’ She heard a voice from far away say. “Miss? Hello?’’

Isabelle had turned towards Clary only to find her completely spaced out. She elbowed her and Clary returned from her day dream. Her eyes widened as she saw that the professor -and the entire class for that matter- had turned her attention to her.

“Are you finding it difficult to concentrate on our discussion of Freud and the unconscious?’’ The professor asked her, obviously unimpressed.

“Well,’’ Clary smiled apologetically. “It may have appeared that I was zoning out. But I was exactly exploring the very power of my unconscious.’’

The professor pursed her lips as some students around Clary giggled. “Is that so?’’

“Yeees?’’ Clary asked slowly, smiling innocently then.

.

Alec was talking to one of the guys he saw in the park, listening to him ramble about the art direction he choose for college. Alec didn’t really mind, he actually thought it was quite cute. Besides, the guy was hot. He laughed at something he said before his phone started ringing.

“Sorry,’’ Alec chuckled. “I have to get this one.’’ He turned his back towards the other a little as he answered the phone.”Hey, boo.’’ He smiled.

“Yaffe cafe, stat.’’ Clary said immediately.

“I-I’m kind of in the middle of something right now.’’ Alec chuckled, biting his lip.

“Alec, seriously!’’ Clary whined. “Come on, please I need to talk to you!’’

Alec let out a long sigh as he let Clary explain the situation about how her professor chewed her out in front of the entire class. And how humiliating it was.

“Be there in five!’’ Clary said hurriedly.

“Fine,’’ Alec sighed. “I’ll see you there in ten.’’

.

Clary was sitting in Yaffe cafe, waiting for Alec to show up. In the mean time she was busy doing some of the homework while listening to music. When she looked at the window she saw an Asian man standing in front of the window with a video recorder, recording her from a distance. She raised her eyebrows in surprise and waved him in with an amused smile on her face.

The man walked in with a smile and made his way over to the table.

“Magnus,’’ She chuckled. “Are you seriously going to do that all semester?’’

“What?’’ Magnus asked, tilting his head. “I’m just trying to capture your essence.’’

Magnus leaned down and Clary, although a bit hesitant, leaned up to brush their lips together. Clary pulled back as quickly as she could but gave Magnus a tight lipped smile, not that he picked up something was wrong either way.

“Oh, did I tell you?’’ Magnus said excitedly. “I think I decided on a title for my student film. “Hot child in the city’’.’’

Clary forced her smile and slowly nodded her head. “Hot,’’ she said.

Magnus chuckled and went to sit down freezing in his movement when Clary reached out and basically shouted: “Oh, no, that’s for Alec!’’

“Oh..’’ Magnus said, looking at the chair with wide eyes before getting up. “That’s... cool.’’ He chuckled. “Uh, I got Orson Walles. I’ll call you later?’’

“Yeah,’’ Clary said nodding her head. “Sure...’’

Magnus turned around to leave and Clary looked down, letting out a breathe she didn’t know she was holding in. Magnus opened the door and bumped into Alec. Alec raised an eyebrow when all Magnus did was staring at him.

“Hi Magnus.’’ He said before looking over to where Clary was sitting. “Bye, Magnus.’’

“So glad you’re here.’’ Clary breathed out as Alec sat down. Alec crossed his arms over the table and leaned forward.

“I never noticed Magnus had such good teeth.’’ He murmured. Clary raised her eyebrows in surprise. “Huh?’’ she stuttered out.

Alec’s eyes widened. “I mean- They’re like, sparkling white and- Sorry, you needed to talk to me. What happened?’’

Clary stared at her best friend suspiciously before sighing. “My professor caught me daydreaming and totally made of me for it. It was embarrassing.’’

“Uh, oh.’’Alec chuckled as he sipped his coffee. “What did you day dream about this time?’’

Clary chewed on her lip. She couldn’t tell him she was day dreaming about him, was she? I mean if Alec really felt that way about her he would’ve already made a move, right? She just... She needed him to like her back. He had too.

.

“Just trust me!’’ Clary huffed as she dragged Alec to the park. “Follow me.’’

“I don’t wanna go,’’ Alec complained as he let himself get dragged along by Clary. “Where are we going?’’

“Quit complaining.’’ Clary sighed as they walked towards the basketball field. “I think we should get married here.’’ She wrapped her arms around Alec’s right one.

“Well,’’ Alec said. “You make me swoon from the gritty romance of it all, but what happened to the Temple of Dendur at the Met?’’

“This time I don’t mean you and me getting married,’’ Clary chuckled as she walked to the fence. “I meant, me and he.’’ She said smiling as she pointed over to Jace who was playing basketball with a group of friends.

“Mediocre doorman by night, superstar baller by day,’’ Clary said, staring at Jace longer then she should.

“Good god,’’ Alec breathed out. “Sigh,’’ He and Clary swooned at the same time, causing them to chuckle afterwards.

“God, he’s great with balls.’’ Alec retorted, growling playfully like a tiger then.

“Jace so belongs on the no-kiss list.’’ Clary then pointed out. “But bottom standing will not suffice.’’  
  
”Yeah, but where the hell do we put him then? Because obviously Donnie Weisberger remains a non-negotiable number one.’’ Alec argued.

“Obv.’’ Clary agreed, nodding her head. “Rumor has it he’s doing Habitat for Humanity crap in Guatemala dodging the drug rap from the senior skip day ‘shroom fiasco.’’ She said as she pushed herself away from the fence and went to sit down on a bench.

“Yeah?’’ Alec asked her curiously as he followed her. “Donnie, Donnie. I miss him.’’

“Yeah, Jace may be new, but he’s hotter than everyone else.’’ Clary said as she went back to watching Jace play Basketball.

“Agreed,’’ Alec said as he jumped down from the back of the bench. “Com on,’’ he groaned as he watched Jace dribbling the ball to the hoop. “Get it in, come on. Oh, yes.’’

“And,’’ Clary said dreamily. “George says he’s in a band.’’

“Oh my god,’’ Alec sighed. “That’s even hotter.’’

Clary hummed and went back to watch the game, Alec reaching a hand out to stroke her hair out of her face.

“Well then,’’ Clary said as she opened her bag, fishing the book out she was looking for. “Welcome Jace, to number two on the no-kiss list. Let us never forget the importance of declaring certain hottie McHot boys off-limits.’’

Alec scoffed playfully. “Fine.’’

“It is the official insurance against Clary and Alec breakup!’’ Clary argued.

“I guess,’’ Alec chuckled.

“Friendship where we never fight over guys...’’ Clary started as she looked at Alec expectantly.

Alec smiled fondly. “Is a friendship that lasts forever.’’

“Exactly.’’ Clary wrote Jace’s name on the second place. “Done. Jace is off-limits.’’ She looked up at Alec and sighed. “If only our parents had a no-kiss list.’’

She turned around and layed down, against Alec’s chest. Alec wrapped and arm around her and Clary folded her hands around it. “Then maybe my dad wouldn’t live not in the building anymore, far, far away.’’ She breathed out.

Alec was silent for a few seconds. “And mom wouldn’t still be sleeping on the couch.’’ He wrapped his arm tighter around Clary and pressed a gentle kiss to her head.

“Everything would be as it should be.’’

Alec pondered her words, stroking her side gently. “Times change, Clary.’’

Clary shot up from her position and turned around again, so that she could look at Alec in bewilderment as she crossed her legs. “But you and I...’’ she rasped out. “We’re not gonna change... Are we?’’

Alec leaned forward, his hand reaching out to run it through Clary’s red hair. “I promise you,’’ Alec mumbled. “That you and I, we’ll stay the same.’’

Clary smiled satisfied. She leaned back against his chest as Alec wrapped her arms around her. They stayed like that for a few more minutes until it was time for them to go home. Alec had received a message from his dad, asking him to come home. So Alec got up and Clary stood on the bench, jumping on his back.

“I got you.’’ Alec chuckled. “Let’s go.’’

Later that evening, the two went up in their urban tree house. Clary was wearing a blue wig and dancing for Alec as she moved to the beat of the song the radio was playing. Alec was stiffling his laughter in his knee.

“Shake it, oh yes that’s hardcore.’’ He laughed as Clary did the most bizarre dance moves for him.

Clary bursted out in laughter, Alec quickly joining in as he reached over to turn off the radio. Clary, still in a laughter fit, plopped down next to him on the bean bag and rested her head against his arm.

“Oh, my god.’’ Alec brought between his laughter.

“Did you like that?’’ Clary asked him through her laughter, almost gasping for air.

“Oh, I loved that. God.’’ He breathed out and ran a hand through his hair.

Clary was catching her breathe and rested her head against his shoulder, a peaceful smile on her lips. She felt at home with Alec. Whenever they were together it was like all the bad things in the world just... disappeared. The world seemed so much more brighter and happier and joyful. That’s why she never wanted to let go of Alec. She was scared that without him, she wouldn’t see the world as bright as it was right now.

“Do you know why I love you?’’ Alec asked her softly.

“Because of my uncanny ability to wiggle my eyebrows?’’ She smirked and wiggled her eyebrows at the same time. Alec fake gasped in surprise. “Oh my god. That is fascinating.’’

“And also because...’’ Alec let out a breathe. “When I feel like sticking my head in an oven, you pull it out and put cookies in there instead.’’

“Aw.’’ Clary awed. “That was sweet.’’

Alec hummed, smiling down at his best friend. “Thanks.’’

Clary turned around to peer over the back of the bean bag to look at the food they had stocked there. Alec’s phone chimed and he pulled it out, huffing out a breathe as he read the ‘911’ text from his mother. Clary noticed the lack of response as she summed up all the things they could do and turned to Alec with a curious expression.

Alec pursed his lips. “Got a 911.’’ he inhaled. “Mom. Yeah.’’ He clenched his jaw. “Gotta go do damage control.’’

He moved to get up, letting out a long groan. He sunk down on the bean bag opposite of Clary and smiled again. “I love you,’’ He murmured.

Clary smiled sweetly. “Me you more.’’

Alec leaned in a pressed a peck against her lips as a goodbye, like they always did. While Alec went to move down, Clary kept her eyes closed longer for a second, sighing in desire. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn’t help but think their lips were made for one other.

 

Late in the evening, Clary couldn’t sleep. When she had come home, her mother was looking through old pictures of herself before telling her that her dad - Which she called the selfish bastard- wasn’t going to send them money this month. Upon the question if they were going to be okay, Jocelyn started randomly rambling about starting a jewelry business. When Clary asked her what she knew about jewelry, Jocelyn retorted that she played more with the beading set Clary got for Christmas then she did.

Clary pulled on a robe of her pyjama’s an made her way out of the apartment, almost bumping in Maryse in the voyeur. A small smile grazed her lips.

“Can’t sleep again?’’ She asked slowly, biting on her lip as Maryse nodded and tears started to well in her eyes.

“Well at least you’re working things out,’’ She whispered encouragingly. “That’s what counts.’’

“Thanks.’’ Maryse inhaled before nodding her head inside. “I think he’s in his room.’’

“Okay.’’ Clary nodded at her and walked into their apartment, immediately walking inside Alec’s room.

Alec’s room was decent size, with pictures hanging all over the left wall and Christmas lights hanging all over the wall opposite the door. He he had a big bed placed against that wall and a closet on the right. Clary sighed as she noticed the lack of Alec in his room and strutted over to the bed. Once she sat down she noticed a letter on the bed. Clary raised her eyebrows in amazement. Alec never failed to surprise her.

_“Tension too thick. Hitting up the end of happy hour with a hottie from Hillel. Tivoed dance Mom’s marathon. I’ll be back by 10.30. Wait for me! Yours, A.’’_

Clary turned to look at the alarm clock standing on Alec’s nightstand. 12.04 a.m. it read. Alec was at least two hours late. Her stomach churned at the thought of Alec having _too_ much with that hottie from Hillel. She plunched down on the bed, getting comfortable. She would just wait for him here. She couldn’t sleep alone tonight and needed the comfort from her best friend.

.

Downstairs in the lobby, Simon was pacing up and down the floor while reading through his study cards out loud. Mr.McAllister smiled amused.

“SATs?’’ He asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Yes.’’ Simon breathed out, walking another round around the lobby. Mr. McAllister rolled his eyes. “Floxinoxinihilipilification.’’ He said loudly. Simon stopped pacing looked at him, utterly confused. “I-I don’t have that.’’

“The estimation that something is valueless.’’ McAllister explained with a smirk.

“Thank you for that very cheerful bit of wisdom, Mr. McAllister.’’ Simon grumbled out before he continued back to pacing, reading his cards out loud again.

“Quack,’’ Jace mumbled as he didn’t look up from the card game he was playing. Simon furrowed his brows and turned to look at him “Excuse me?’’

“It means, like a poser.’’ Jace explained as he looked up to make eye contact with Simon this time. “It was on my SATs.’’

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you had to take the SATs to get into the doorman school,’’ Simon snapped out, finally sitting down in chair.

“No, it was for--’’ Jace let out a long sigh. “Forget it. Why aren’t you sleeping?’’

“I tried it all,’’ Simon huffed. “Ambien, counting sheep, weed obviously, complete work of Dotoevsky-’’

“Dostoyevsky.’’ Mr.McAllister interrupted him.

“Do not care,’’ Simon drawled out. “I jerked of for a while-’’

“Wow.’’ Jace said grossed out. “Okay, that’s- That’s plenty. How long has this been going on for?’’

“A while,’’ Simon pondered. “I blame Clary.’’

Jace’s head shot up upon hearing Clary’s name. Clary, the girl with the red, flaming hair and the brightest green eyes he had ever seen. He tried to deny the fact his heart leaped out of his chest whenever he saw Clary or heard her name, but it was no use. He had accepted a long time ago that he had fallen in love with Clary and also accepted the fact she’d never feel the same way.

“I was five,’’ Simon shifted in his seat. “She was seven. We were left alone in the elevator together completely unattended and she lifts up her skirt and sticks her tongue out at me.’’

Jace blinked at Simon. “And....?’’ He asked expectantly, thinking there was more to the story.

“And my heart completely leaped out of my chest.’’ He huffed. “And Clary has owned it ever since.’’

“Wasn’t that like... ten years ago?’’ Jace asked, turning back to his card game. “And doesn’t she have a boyfriend now?’’

“If you’re referring to Magnus then technically, yes, but I know that I shall be forever her first crush to her in every single way.’’

Jace rolled his eyes. Either this guy seriously thought Clary was in love with him or he had smoked too much weed and the effects of it started to damage his brain.

“Oh, plus,’’ Simon perked up. “Just last spring. We’re back in our same elevator. She was eating a snickers bar. She leans into me and kisses me, completely sucking my soul out of my body and into hers.’’ He stared out in front of himself dreamily. “I love the taste of snickers.’’

Jace shook his head, absolutely one hundred procent sure Simon had lost his mind and the weed was pulling hallucinations on him. So, he decided to do what was best and shut his mouth, turning back to his card game without another word.

.

Alec gently opened the door to his room, closing it softly as he spotted Clary asleep on his bed. He tip toed to the bed, leaning down gently.

“Clary,’’ He whispered ever so softly, freezing in his movement as Clary moved in her sleep to get comfortable.

He walked over to his chair and placed his jacket and keys down, tugging off his shoes and carefully climbing behind Clary on the bed. Clary felt the movement and her eyes shot open.

“Alec!’’ She screeched as she turned around. Alec jumped out of his skin as Clary suddenly jerked up in bed and clutched his heart, laughing as he fell down on his bed. Clary however, didn’t find the situation funny at all.

“Where the eff where you?’’ She groaned as she hit him with the people she had been cuddling with.

“I love that you worry,’’ Alec chuckled, a little out of breathe.

“I texted you like 37.000 times,’’ Clary huffed, narrowing his eyes at him.

“Happy hour had a happy ending,’’ He grinned, a playful twinkle in his eyes. ''I made out with the hello hottie.’’ He sing-songed.

Clary stared at him, not saying anything. She let the words sink in on her. Alec had bailed out on her... to make out with some random guy he didn’t even know. Alec began to feel a little uneasy.

“You’re giving me that same look you gave me when I told you Whole Foods stopped carrying chocolate chip bagels.’’ He said, scanning Clary’s face for any emotion.

“Fine,’’ Clary sighed out. “It’s just-’’ She ran a hand through her hair, not knowing exactly what to say. Which is weird because, this is Alec. Her best friend. She should be able to tell him everything. “Since when do you go around kissing random guys?’’

Alec furrowed his eyebrows. “It’s not random.’’ He said. “He’s from the Upper East Side. And he invited me to his parent’s place for Shabbat on Friday night.’’

Clary narrowed her eyes at him. “We never do the East Side!’’ She said, a lot more snarky then she intended too. Alec’s eyebrows shot up. “Whoa, since when?’’

Clary noticed her mistake, so she dodged his question. “And you’re not even Jewish.’’ She retorted.

“No.’’ Alec pondered. “But I could be.’’

“We’re twenty-first Century New Yorkers.’’ Clary said, frowning her eyebrows at Alec. “We don’t believe in go, we don’t believe in anything.’’

“Whoa!’’ Alec said again. “I don’t not believe in anything. I.... believe in the no-kiss list.’’ He said, his hand sliding over to Clary’s and holding them tightly. “And the coconut cupcakes.’’ He said with a teasing smile. Clary rolled her eyes fondly. Alec’s expression turned serious. “And I believe in you.’’

Clary smiled and Alec smiled back, before moving to lay down. Clary followed his example as she felt Alec wrap his arms around her. “Snuggle me?’’ He asked.

They layed a few seconds in silence, Clary’s stomach still churning at the thought of Alec not being hers. “Since when do you actually go around kissing boys?’’

Alec thought about that for a moment. He leaned up a bit as Clary turned to face him, his chin resting on her arm. “Since there’s actually some super cute boys for me to kiss?’’

“But in high school you never even-’’ Clary started to complain before Alec interrupted her with a groan.

“Ugh, high school, shmigh school. Yuck.’’ He groaned out. “Okay, in high school my sexuality was purely hypothetical. College gay’s different. Now I can, like, actually meet guys.’’ He leaned back up again and smirked at Clary, lowering his voice. “Lots of guys.’’

Clary forced a smile, dropping it as she took in Alec’s words again. “So...’’ She drawed out. “Now you’re like... totally gay?’’

Alec tilted his head as he looked at Clary. “I’ve always been totally gay.’’ Was his answer. Clary faked another smile. “Right. Of course, I mean- Obviously.’’ She chuckled.

She pursed her lips before she turned back to Alec. “But nothing has to change, right?’’ She reached up a hand to tangle in his hair as Alec looked at her questioningly. “I mean, we’re still Clary and Alec?’’

Alec smiled. “Of course we’re still Clary and Alec.’’ He reassured her. “Now, we are just Clary and Alec plus boys.’’ He laughed, then leaned forward to rub his nose against Clary’s affectionately.

Clary nodded her head and went to lay on her side again. Alec stiffled a yawn as he tightened his hold on Clary, nuzzling his face between her shoulder blades. “Beddy-bed time.’’ He mumbled sleepily.

Clary thought about Alec’s words again, about how sure he had sounded that he had always been completely gay. That was basically him telling her that she and him, as a couple, never could and would be. And that felt like a million paper cuts in Clary’s heart. She had no idea why she had to fall for Alec, she was just convinced that they would be perfect together and that’s all she focused on. Behind her, she could feel the soft puffs of breathe against her neck, a sign that Alec was far gone into dream land. Clary herself, stayed up pondering their conversation and her feelings for the rest of the night.

.

The next morning the two were taking their casual stroll in New York. Alec’s hand folded around Clary’s in a firm grip. “So,’’ He said as they crossed the street. “Tell me. When are you going to do it with Magnus?’’

“Yet to be determined.’’ Clary declared, slightly tightening her hold on Alec’s hand.

“You’ve been dating for a month!’’ Alec sighed dramatically. “Which translates to, like, a year in college time. And you two are still doing things that end with ‘Alking’ instead of with things that end in ‘ucking.’’

Clary laughed amused as Alec thrusted his hips, slapping his arms in order for him to stop. Alec leaned against the wall as he stared down at Clary. “What are you waiting for?’’

“I don’t know.’’ Clary said.

Alec peered inside the Magnolia store. “If I get chocolate will you go coconut?’’

Clary moaned. “I want it all.’’

Alec snarled at the cupcakes on the display. Clary patted his arms to get his attention again. “But here’s the thing. He’s A; Kind of obsessed with me, B, Canadian and C, And he’s just kind of-’’

“Redundant.’’ Alec finished for her.

“I was thinking more of vanilla.’’

Alec hummed and widened his eyes as a girl with a coconut cupcake walked passed them. “Oh, my god.’’ He sighed out dreamily and wanted to walked after the girl but Clary grabbed him by the elbow.

“Speaking of,’’ She said teasingly, rolling her eyes. “But,’’ She said as she pulled Alec back and gained his attention again. “He tells me I’m his muse, which is interesting, no?’’

“Ohh,’’ Alec cooed as Clary posed with a flirty smile. “That’s nice, that’s nice.’’

“Anyways,’’ Clary said. “I told him to pick me up at the building tonight.’’

Alec stared at Clary for a second, biting on the inside of his cheek. “So you... like actually like him?’’

Clary’s heart fluttered. Was Alec... jealous? “I mean, I don’t know.’’ She shrugged. “Maybe I do. And like you said, we’re in college anyway. So, I mean, there’s no reason we shouldn’t do it. Right?’’ She chuckled but Alec just stared at her.

“Well, what do _you_ think?’’ He asked her.

Clary stared back at him, squinting his eyes. She couldn’t really describe his emotion at the moment, it was like he was closing himself off to her. It was him who brought the subject up, why was he acting so distant all of a sudden?

Alec nodded his head. “Would you kill me if I am too strung out for sugar?’’

Clary forced a smile. “Read my mind much?’’

“Home?’’

“Yeah, home.’’

.

Magnus walked into the building, glancing at the note he got from Clary a few days before with the address. When he looked up, he a saw a small boy sitting on the couching playing with a rubix cube and an older man behind him ding these... spastic movements that seemed to look like dancing. The boy looked up and smiled at him.

“Can I help you?’’ He asked.

That seemed to get the other mans attention, because he peeked around the corner while lifting his headset off his ears.

“Uhm, yeah.’’ Magnus stuttered. “I’m here to pick up Clary?’’

Jace pulled his headset off, wrapping around his neck and leaning against the wall. “You must be Magnus.’’

“O, Canada!’’ Alec sang, grinning at Magnus when he walked out of the elevator. “That’s you big guy. Clary will be right down. She is just bleaching her lady beard.’’

Magnus’ eyes widened as he stared at Alec.

“Girl was looking borderline Frida Kahlo.’’ Alec shivered. “So not pretty.’’ He looked at the shirt Magnus was wearing. “I like that. That’s nice.’’

He strutted over to the lobby chair and popped down into it, planting his feet on the coffee table. The elevator dinged again and everyone turned to look as Simon walked out with a cat in his arms. He frowned as everyone stared at him.

“Hello, everyone.’’ He said slowly. “How are we doing?’’

“Simon. Meet Magnus.’’ Alec chuckled as he introduced them to each other. Magnus smiled politely. “Hi.’’. Simon however frowned as he stared at the guy. “Hi...’’

“So,’’ Simon smiled. “What are we all doing here?’’ He asked as he sat down on the arm rest of the couch.

“We’re waiting on Clary.’’ Jace said as the rest mumbled in agreement.

“What about Clary?’’ She asked playfully and twirled around. Jace smiled as she entered the room and Alec wolf whistled as she made her way over to Magnus.

“Hey,’’ Magnus smiled, his eyes lighting up.

Clary smiled back. “Hi.’’

The two leaned in for another, yet quite awkward, peck on the lips. George, Simon and Jace frowned at the very awkward PDA and then looked at one other.

“So, uh, you set?’’ Magnus asked awkwardly.

Alec walked over with a grin. “Yeppers.’’

“Let’s fly.’’ Clary giggled.

Magnus watched in amazement as the two best friend walked past him and he stared after them for a second. “He’s...coming too.’’He mumbled to himself and followed them outside.

They went to a diner together and much to Clary’s surprise, Alec and Magnus had hit off together as they started talking about what the perfect movie marathon would be. Clary was glad her best friend and boyfriend got along, but as they walked outside and Alec and Magnus were arguing about the ending line of “Lost in Transition’’ she couldn’t help but feel closed out. Well that was until Alec pulled her close and quoted the correct line of the movie to her, causing her to giggle. When Magnus suggested they could to the Film convention that was going on in Lincoln Center, Clary and Alec refused because they never went above 14th street.

So they ended up in a karaoke bar instead. Magnus watched amused as his girlfriend and her best friend took the stage, belting their hearts out and concurring all the hearts of the audience. He smiled as Clary tossed his head towards him and he catched it. The two went into the audience during the performance and at one point Alec and Magnus made eye contact. And that eye contact wakened something in the both of them that they hadn’t seen coming. Alec, pushing the feelings away, grinned at Magnus and send him a wink as Magnus smiled back at him.

It all of a sudden became a bit to hot for Magnus so he turned around and went outside as the two finished their performance. He leaned against the wall, plucking the dust off of Clary’s head as he waited for them to come outside. Not even a few minutes later he heard their laughter and he looked up as they approached him.

“Oh,’’ Alec smiled. “There’s your little buddy!’’

“Wait. Oh my god,’’ Magnus gasped. “I know you! Can I get your autographs?’’

Alec and Clary bursted out in laughter before Alec said; “No.’’

“That was insane.’’ Magnus chuckled. Clary let out a long sigh. “I’m beat.’’ She wrapped her arms around Alec. “Alec, homeward bound, darling.’’

“Oh,’’ Alec said slowly as he unwrapped Clary’s arms. “Daddy is hoping for a hot hook-up somewhere in this big bad city.’’ He grinned like a cheshire cat.

“Hold up,’’ Clary scoffed, pretending to be offended. “Are you ditching me?’’

“Uh, girl.” He scoffed back. “I thought you two were going to bump the uglies.’’ He said as he gave another hip thrust.

Clary froze and stared at Alec with wide eyes, before turning to Magnus with an embarrassed smile. She then decided to play along and started to giggle, stalking over to Magnus and wrapping her arms around him. “Oh, right, we are. We so are.’’

“Oh,uh’’ Magnus choked out. “You can definitely come back to my dorm room, if you want.’’

Alec sneaked up behind Magnus and gripped him by the shoulders, causing Magnus to jump.

“Be good you two.’’ He then leaned in to breathe in Magnus ear. “But not too good.’’ He snarled playfully and Magnus was sure he felt sparks flying down his spine.

“Bye!’’ He said, waving cheerfully and then turned around to cross the street.

“Bye!’’ Clary laughed back.

Clary and Magnus stared at each other for a while, an awkward silence hanging between them. Clary nodded her head and started to walk forward, in the direction to Magnus’ dorm room. Magnus walked after her and went to grab her hand, pressing a gentle kiss to it, causing Clary to smile.

Once arrived at the dorms, Clary really tried. So she tried getting into the make out session she had ended up with Magnus but she wasn’t just feeling it. And the couple next to them getting it on didn’t really help the situation either. When Magnus asked if he could take of her top she had hesitantly agreed. Magnus seemed more nervous then anything, so she guessed he thought that she was just as nervous. Lucky for her, a friend of his had decided to barge in at that moment, only to see the position they were in, apologizing and leaving. It had effectively killed the mood so Magnus suggested watching a movie instead, to which Clary happily agreed too.

.

Clary was walking inside the building the next day with all her college stuff cradled in her arms. She looked up and made eye contact with Jace, who smiled brightly at her.

“Clary.’’ He said cheerfully.

Clary smiled back but tripped, causing her to fall to the ground and scatter the stuff around her. Jace walked around his desk and kneeled down by her side.

“Oh, monkeys.’’ She swore as she sat up on the ground. Jace helped her pick up her stuff. “Are you okay?’’

“Yeah, I’m fine.’’ She mumbled. “This is embarrassing. Thank you-’’ She froze as she looked at the object that Jace handed her over. “Tampon...’’ She whispered with wide eyes.

They locked eyes and stared at each other for a while and Clary’s heart started pounding louder and louder as she continued to stare into Jace’s beautiful eyes. Jace turned back to collect her stuff from the ground.

“So, what.’’ He asked gently. “Your college Magnus couldn’t help you carry these?’’

Clary smiled and looked down at his arm, reading the name ‘Gina’. She couldn’t help but feel curious. “Gina,’’ She smiled up at Jace. “Is that your girlfriend? She must be really pretty. Obviously, she’s pretty-’’

“Gina,’’ Jace interrupted her. “Was my mothers name.’’

Clary swallowed. “Was?’’ She asked carefully.

“I took this gig when she got sick,’’ Jace breathed out. “I had to work nights so I could take care of her when my dad was working.’’

Clary stayed silent, feeling as this was still a touchy subject to Jace and she didn’t want to push him further for any information. Jace handed her all her stuff, neatly stacked on top one other. Clary smiled and took it, grabbing her bag as well.

“Thank you,’’ She smiled as Jace helped her up. “Just a little clumsy today I guess.’’

She walked over to her mailbox and opened it. She grunted as she went through the mail. “Bills, bills, boring bill.’’ She mumbled. When she went to close her mailbox she noticed a cassete laying there. She picked it up just as George came around the corner.

“What is this?’’ She asked George curiously. George leaned closer to see what she was holding.

“I don’t know.’’ He shrugged. “I’ve never seen anything like it.’’

“Curious George,’’ She smiled. “Did you happen to see who put this archaic contraption in here?’’

George shook his head as Clary hummed. She shrugged and put the cassette in her bag, closing her mailbox and going upstairs then. When she arrived upstairs she could her her mother screaming and hitting something against the wall.

“Mom?’’ She asked as she walked in to their apartment and towards her bed room. “Mo- Mom!’’ She cried out as she saw her mother destroying the closet wall with a sledgehammer. “Have you gone non-linear? What are you doing?!’’

“Oh, hi, honey.’’ Jocelyn smiled sweetly.

“What the hell are you doing with a freaking sledgehammer?!’’

“The closet wall-’’ Jocelyn sighed as she moved to sit down on the ground. “Well we had his and hers closets and there’s no need for two anymore-’’

“Holy shit!’’ Clary shouted as her mom continued talking. “And that’s why I thought I’d make one giant open space.’’ Jocelyn said. Clary pressed her hand against her forehead. “Shit!’’ She cursed again.

“I’ve been thinking of pursuing interior design.’’ Jocelyn smiled up at her daughter.

“Maybe you should stick to jewelry.’’ Clary breathed out, sitting down next to her mom.

.

Clary ran out of her apartment and frantically pushed the down button on the elevator. She grabbed her phone and scrolled down her contacts list as quick as she could, dialling her fathers number and biting her thumb nervously. She’s croaked out whine as he didn’t pick up and she took the elevator down to the lobby, looking around frantically.

“Alec?’’ She called out. “Alec!’’

Jace looked up and arched an eyebrows as he watched Clary almost lose her sanity in the lobby. She walked over to him and let her head fall down on his desk, explaining in a few short sentences what her mom did. She rubbed her temples, trying to keep the head ache she felt coming on away.

“Hell will freeze over before we come up with the money to pay for that wall.’’ She said defeated.

“If you need help, I can be kind of a... handyman.’’ Jace offered with a sweet smile.

He then reached in the vase next to his desk and picked a yellow flower out, handing it over to Clary. Clary smiled and put the flower behind her left ear, smiling back brightly. Jace tilted his head, the smile still on his face as he continued to star at her. Clary shook her head, breaking out of the staring bubble she found herself in.

“I-I have to find Alec,’’ She stuttered before storming out of the building, Jace watching her go with a raised eyebrow.

Clary had been walking around the city all day for Alec, she tried calling and texting him but Alec never picked up. When the evening came around she went to the last place Alec could be, the gay club down town. He had to be there, because if he wasn’t Clary had no idea where to look and she was certain she would definitely lose all her sanity right there and then.

“Alec,’’ She moped as she tried calling him again. “I hate you. Pick up your phone!’’

She stood in the back of the line to the entrance of the club, looking at the length she decided to walk passed it and stalked straight up to the bounced. “Hi, I am with Alec?’’

“Yeah?’’ The bouncer asked a he looked at the list. “You and everybody else.’’

Clary started at the man with an open mouth. “Really?’’ she asked gobsmacked.

“Really.’’ He retorted, not moving to let her in. He then pointed to the line, silently telling her to move back to the end of it.

Clary rolled her eyes and tried to suppress an annoyed groan, walking to the back of the line without another word. She wrapped her arms around herself as she shivered. It might’ve been September, Summer was almost over and the evening in New York were colder then the days were. If she had known she would look for Alec this long she would’ve brought a jacket with her.

Three girls who were dressed... overly sexy walked straight passed the line and to her astonishment had __no__  trouble getting in. The pervert even stared after their asses. Clary bit her lip. Alright, two can play that game. She moved out of the line and walked a bit further down the alley, hiding behind a dumpster as she stared to tug her vest off, pulled the hair clip from her hair and shook it loose, causing the flower Jace gave her to fall to the ground. She took her pants off and tugged her shirt down as far as possible, so that it just covered her butt. She checked herself in the hand mirror before smirking satisfied and strutting back to the bouncer.

Let’s just say that this time he had no argument on not letting her in.

Once she was in she scanned the bar for her favorite best friend. She didn’t see him at the dance floor but once she walked a bit closer to the bar she spotted him.

“Alec!’’ She called out.

Alec raised his eyebrows when he saw her but smiled nonetheless, excusing himself from the guys he had been talking to and made her way over to her.

“Oh, my god, Clary.’’ He smiled. “You’re here.’’ He whistled as he looked at her. “You are the hottest!’’

Clary didn’t grin at his joke. “Way to go all AWOL on me!’’ She huffed.

Alec frowned. “I am so sorry. You know I’m always ready to dance with you.’’ He said, giving her another charming smile. He stuck her hand out as she rolled her eyes. “Come here. Come on.’’

He tugged them to the dance floor and this time Clary couldn’t suppress her smile, even if she tried to. “Oh yeah, girl.’’ Alec chuckled. “You got it.’’

Clary’s angry mode began to slip away from her. Alec was here and she was now dancing with him. It was all okay. She giggled as she twirled around in front of him.

“By the way,’’ She smiled, her eyes sparkling this time. “Thanks for the retro tape.’’

Alec furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and laughed. “What?’’

Clary looked stunned for a second. “The cassette!’’ She said, stretching out her arms. “In my mailbox?’’ She formed a rectangle with her fingers while pursing her lips as she stared at Alec.

Alec shook his head and laughed. “Where would I even get a cassette?’’

Clary now looked up at Alec in confusion. “If not you, then who?’’ She began grinning. “Magnus? Oohh.’’ She giggled.

“Hey, there.’’ A random guy smirked and he waltzed himself in between “Hey, excuse me.’’ He mumbled to her before throwing his arms around Alec’s neck.

Clary scoffed, expecting Alec to say something off it but he didn’t. Instead he just smiled at the stranger and leaned his forehead against his as they danced. Clary inhaled sharply, turning around and kept dancing on her own, trying to get Alec’s attention back. However, when she twirled around and stopped she came face to face with a sight she had never wanted to see.

Alec was making out with a random guy. Right in front of her.

She tried to ignore the pang of pain she felt in her chest, tearing her eyes away from the situation in front of her and grabbing her stuff she had tossed on a stool when Alec had dragged her on the dance floor. On her way out she tried to blink away the tears and ignore the agonizing, sharp pain that flared up inside her chest. She went to the next best person she could think of, needing to empty her heart by someone.

So she ended up at Magnus’ dorm room.

She was frowning as she knocked on his open door, causing Magnus to look up with raised eyebrows.

“My night was a total bust.’’ She huffed. “You know, it’s on thing to pull that Alec crap with someone else, but with me? Seriously?!’’ She crossed her arms over her chest, shaking her head. “No, he crossed the line.''

“You know what?’’ Clary sighed out. “I think he’s just jealous.’’

Magnus looked confused for a second. “Of what?’’

“Of us.’’ She said. “Not that he should be.’’ She breathed out as she went to sit down on the ground, her back resting against the bed.

Magnus went to kneel down in front of her and stroked her cheek tenderly. “Hey, biscuit. Are you okay?’’

Clary closed her eyes. “Yeah.’’ She sighed out. Magnus smiled and stared at her for awhile before breathlessly saying: “God you’re beautiful.’’

Clary looked down and smiled shyly. Magnus then leaned forward to place a sweet peck against her lips that Clary accepted. She placed her hand on his shoulder and fluttered her eyelashes.

“Hey do you think I can crash here this weekend?’’ She asked sweetly. “I just definitely don’t think I can deal with going back to the building.’’

Magnus narrowed his eyes playfully and hummed. Clary folded her arms on his knees and rested her chin on top of them, using her puppy eyes. “Pleaseeee?’’ She said with her sweetest smile.

Magnus eventually gave in, fondly rolling his eyes. “Only ‘cause you’re so damn cute.’’

Clary let out a laugh, happy that she decided to come to his. She felt at home right now, he made her feel good. She let out a happy hum and closed her eyes, resting her head on top of his shoulder and smiling brighter when Magnus kissed her forehead.

.

Monday morning, Clary was finding herself in the library helping Isabelle out with her job. They had to replace the books people had borrowed and put them back on the shelves where they belonged.

“So rumor has it you spend the weekend shacked up at Magnus’’’ Isabelle gushed excitedly. “Things, like, heating up with you guys?’’

Clary scoffed out a laugh. “Are you kidding me? We barely made it to second base, which is fine by me.’’

Isabelle opened her mouth to respond until they bumped into a man with long black hair and blue strikes in it. His eyes seemed to light up when he saw Isabelle.

“Just the person I was looking for!’’ He smiled at Isabelle. Isabelle giggled and blushed. “Hi, Meliorn.’’

“This place is like a total maze, and I got this philosophy paper due mañana.’’

“Well, uhm..’’ Isabelle stuttered, regaining her posture as Clary subtly pushed the cart back against her hip, as sign to act cool. “It’s organized alphabetically by subject and-’’

Suddenly a light bulb went off in Clary’s head. “Hey, Izzy.’’ She said, interrupting her explanation. “Maybe since you, you know, you work in the library you could help Meliorn out with his research.’’

Isabelle’s eyes light up at the suggestion and she placed her hand on Clary’s arm. “Oh, right.’’ She chuckled and turned back to Meliorn. “Meliorn, um, would you like want me to help you?’’

Meliorn’s eyes widened and he nodded his head, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically. “Uh, yeah.’’ HE said. “That would be sweet. Yeah, major gratitude. Um, so hit me up when you get off?’’

“Okay,’’ Isabelle giggled, nodding her head.

“All right, yeah.’’ Meliorn laughed. “Get you ladies on the flippity-floppy.’’

Clary laughed and nodded her head, smiling in satisfactory on what she accomplished. “Later, brah.’’

Isabelle squealed when Meliorn was out of hearing reach and Clary gaped at Isabelle excitedly. “Okay!’’ She said. “Meliorn, definitely wants you.’’

“He does?’’ Isabelle asked shyly, looking down.

“Sure!’’ Clary said, smiling as she grabbed some books and placed them back on the shelfs. “He just doesn’t know it yet. First thing’s first.’’ She said gently. “Just because you work in a library does not mean that you have to dress like a librarian.’’ She gave Isabelle a pointed look.

Isabelle frowned and looked down at the close she was wearing. Just some regular blue jeans and a red and blue striped sweatshirt. Topped of by the glasses she was wearing and the blue barret she had picked out for the day.

“When you make plans to help him, you gotta say something like, “It’s a date.’’’ Clary advised. “And then when you’re together, you gotta make some physical contact.’’

“P-Physical? Contact?’’ Isabelle asked bewildered. “Like... where?’’

Clary chuckled. “This is fun.’’ She declared.

“Okay,’’ Isabelle pointed out. “Work study is far from fun.’’

“No, I mean, like, you and me.’’ Clary clarified. “Doing girl talk, you know? Never done it.’’

Isabelle smiled and nodded her head, understanding where she was coming from.

“All my life it’s been all Alec. I mean throw in a Simon and Magnus, but the girl quotient’s always been zero.’’

“Well I’m really glad to be of your service.’’ Isabelle winked at her.

Clary bit her lip, before deciding to just ask. She leaned forward and asked, not so softly I might add; “Izzy, what’s sex like?’’

Isabelle froze and she leaned forward, completely astounded. “What?’’ She asked. “You’re a virgin?’’ She asked in disbelief. “No way. What about Magnus?’’

“I don’t know,’’ Clary mumbled. “Is Magnus really the one?’’

“Well, he doesn’t have to be __the__  one to be the __first__  one.’’

Clary furrowed her eyebrows deciding to just open up to Isabelle. “Do you know how much easier my life would be if Alec noticed my looks in the ‘Wow, Clary’s boner hot’ way and not in the, ‘Those stilettos I picked out for Clary are great,’ way?’’

Isabelle sighed in understanding. “Alec is gay.’’ She said, shaking her head then. “And that is _never_ going to change.’’

Clary looked down. She knew that. Of course she did. But hearing Isabelle say that, having confirmed of what she so desperately wanted but what never could be, hurt.

“I know,’’ She said, looking Isabelle in the eye. But to be honest, she wasn’t so sure she did. Was it that wrong to think of her and Alec being a thing even if Alec would never feel the same way?

.

Walking out of the library a few hours later and onto the street, she turned right only to see Alec walking towards her, causing her to grin.

“Hey, Clary!’’ Alec said cheerfully as he leaned into hug her.

“Stranger!’’ Clary chirped back happily. “What are you doing here?’’

“Bug, where have you been all my life?’’

“Where have _I_  been?’’ Clary chuckled. “Where have _you_  been?’’

“We’ll catch up.’’ Alec tapped her nose and Clary scrunched it up cutely. “Magnolia?’’

“Can’t.’’ Clary rolled her eyes. “I have to meet with my advisor. Worst. But back at the building later? See you there?’’

Alec smiled apologetically. “Oh, I can’t. La Paella with my Spanish Club.’’

Clary’s smile dropped and she stared up at Alec, taken aback. “Since when do we join things?’’

“Since now, I guess?’’ Alec chuckled as his phone ringed.

“So now college means we don’t get to see each other?’’ Clary huffed out. Alec grabbed his phone and pointed to it.

“Sorry I gotta catch this. Hey, yeah,’’ He said to the person on the phone as he answered. “No, I’ll be there in a sec.’’ He turned to Clary and whispered. “Gotta go.’’

Clary stuck her hand up as a goodbye. “See you never?’’

“I love you!’’ Alec called out to her as he turned his back to her and crossed the street.

“Me you more,’’ Clary mumbled. Alec then turned back one more time. “Don’t forget, Halloween Shopping!’’

Clary watched him leave and she could feel her heart drop. Alec was making plans without her and she didn’t like that one bit. They always did everything together. She, again ignored the sting of pain in her chest, and made her way to her appointment with Magnus in the park. She had agreed to do an interview on him about her life and she was actually happy she would get to see him again, even if it wasn’t in a romantic way.

She entered the park and saw Magnus filming the surroundings. When he noticed her, he filmed her from afar and she waved at him.

“There you are,’’ Clary breathed out, smiling. “We rolling?’’ She asked as she tilted her head.

“Yeah.’’ Magnus answered.

“Action.’’ She grinned.

“Just know, I watched five man trip over themselves checking you out while you merely glared at them. Your beauty, do you use it for good or evil?’’

Clary smiled playfully. “Evil.’’ She remarked. “But don’t worry, you’re safe.’’

Magnus smiled, focusing on her as she continued her story. Clary let out a sigh.

“People make the mistake of letting beauty guide attraction. My father fell for my mother the first time he saw her.’’ She smiled bittersweet at the memory of her mom telling that story. “But eventually tossed aside the beauty myth for the very married woman across the hall.’’ Clary felt her throat tighten. It had been months, yet it still hurt. “Then the woman realized she was married.’’ She choked out. “So dad left, and mom decided to hide her beauty underneath the bedcovers.’’

Magnus frowned and gently lowered the camera as he scanned Clary’s face. “No shit...’’ He whispered softly, not knowing what else to say.

“No shit.’’ Clary sighed.

.

“ _Hey, this is Clary. You know you want too. _’’__

Clary’s playful voicemail filled Magnus’ ears as he tried to reach her. He was waiting in front of her apartment but no one was home, so it seemed. At least, no one opened the door so he had tried calling Clary, only she never picked up.

“I cannot be the guy who leaves three voicemails.’’ Magnus huffed as he hung up the phone.

He readjusted the bag on his shoulder and when he looked up, an shirtless Alec had walked in. Magnus forced himself not to look at Alec’s abs and tried to maintain eye contact, so he wouldn’t let his eyes wander.  

Alec pursed his lips as he saw Magnus. “Let me guess,’’ he said. “Clary’s either late or she forgot.’’

Magnus nodded his head shyly. Alec had said that waiting here would be no use, so the two moved into his apartment, since both his parents were out anyways.

“Can I get you something to drink?’’ Alec asked as he opened the door.

“Uh,’’ Magnus stuttered out as he looked around his apartment. “No, thank you I’m good.’’

Alec grabbed some candies from the dressoir next to the door and popped them in his mouth. “Good. I hear brandy can get you into trouble.’’

Magnus smirked and started up at him. “Who’s brandy?’’

“My... Mother’s brandy.’’ Alec said as he slowly backed into his room, Magnus following him with an amused grin.

“I didn’t think you had a mom named Brandy.’’ Magnus trailed off.

“I don’t.’’ Alec said. “She’s more Maryse.’’

Alec started laughing as he saw Magnus confused expression, trying to ignore the fact that he looked like a cute, lost puppy whenever he did that face. “I’m sorry, you don’t get that joke. That’s weird, oh my god.’’ He chuckled as he pulled a shirt on.

“I guess.’’ Magnus laughed. Magnus titled his head as he squinted his eyes, trying to see what kind of magazines Alec hid under his bed. “Wait, do you keep your porn in mint condition?’’

Alec froze in his movements off pulling his shirt one and followed Magnus’ gaze. He then turned back to Magnus and smirked at him. “Busted.’’ He chuckled as he pulled the shirt over his head. “But, uh, it’s a bit more embarrassing then that.’’

Magnus kneeled down by the bed out of curiosity, grabbing the magazine that layed on the top as Alec sat down on his best. “Wow.’’ Magnus breathed out as he made himself comfortable on the ground, leaning against Alec’s bed. “X-Men?’’

“Yeah,’’ Alec said, embarrassed. “I know I should’ve thrown these out like a long time ago.’’

“Are you kidding me?’’ Magnus asked in amazement. “Can I open it?’’

Alec’s eyebrows shot up. “Yeah, go ahead. That’s cool.’’

“Man,’’ Magnus breathed out excitedly. “The X-men were, like, pivotal heroes for me. You know, the other superheroes, they have their normal alter egos, you know the Clark Kents and the Bruce Waynes to hide behind.’’

A smile grew as he watched Magnus fangirl about the X-men and explained why he loved them so much, nodding his head in agreement and trying to suppress the flip his heart did when Magnus beamed up at him.

“Yeah,’’ Alec agreed, sliding off the bed and next to Magnus on the ground.

“X-men are different,’’ Magnus continued to ramble. “They’re always exactly who they are.’’

“Yeah, I mean, like, Wolverine can’t shave, put on a tie and then go to work at a newspaper the next day.’’ Alec said, just as excitedly.

“Yeah, exactly!’’ Magnus grinned. “Cyclops can’t take off a cape and attend fancy dinner parties.’’

“I mean,’’ Alec chuckled as he pointed to the magazine Magnus was still holding. “These mutants are full-time mutants.’’

“Yeah. Their powers and weaknesses are all out in the open.’’

“Yeah.’’

Alec smirked seductively at Magnus, narrowing his eyes at him. “Are you a mutant?’’

They both laughed until Magnus perked up. “Oh!’’ He said. “I can roll my tongue.’’

Magnus showed him and Alec leaned in a bit closer. “Oh, yeah. That’s good.’’

“Thank you,’’ Magnus chuckled. “I have a microscopic third nipple.’’

“Oh!’’ Alec gasped as he went to reach for Magnus’ shirt. “Where is this? We must-’’

“No!’ Magnus jerked back, laughing as Alec’s fingers danced over his sides and he felt very ticklish. “Jeez.’’ Magnus huffed playfully as they both laughed.

Alec stared at Magnus for a bit, admiring what he looked like. “I like you.’’

“Don’t sound so surprise.’’ Magnus chuckled.

“God,’’ Alec chuckled embarrassed. “I can’t even imagine what you must think of me. Terror.’’ He mumbled softly while Magnus shook his head.

“Clary has told me stories,’’ Magnus nodded his head.

“I bet.’’

“But,’’ Magnus said softly. Alec lolled his head back. “Oh, man.’’

“I like you better in person.’’ Magnus finished, smiling at Alec.

Alec’s smile grew before shyly looking up. “Funny.’’ He mumbled. “I think I’ve always liked Clary’s version of me best.’’

Magnus’ smile was perhaps the most beautiful smile Alec had ever seen. And those big, brown eyes... They were like big pools of hot chocolate and Alec itched to just dive into them and get lost into them forever. His heart beat started to kick up and the tension between the boys grew thicker.

“Maybe you’re mistaken.’’ Magnus whispered softly.

That was it.

Alec leaned in a grabbed Magnus by his shirt, pulling him in and kissing him square on the mouth. Magnus leaned into him, his heart hammering in his chest as Alec’s lips moved against his. When Alec pulled back it felt like a bucket of cold water got ditched over him. He stared at Magnus with wide eyes.

“I shouldn’t have done that.’’ He whispered, panic mode kicking in. “Nope, nope. Okay.’’ He brabbled as he jumped, as if Magnus’ touch burned him.

“Sorry, no, no, no,no,no,’’ Alec kept rambling as he ran his hands through his hair. “I should not have done that.’’

Magnus cleared his throat and placed the magazine back under Alec’s bed, getting back up, his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

“I mean,’’ Alec panted. “I really shouldn’t have done that.’’

“You shouldn’t have...’’ Magnus agreed silently, looking down at the ground.

Alec felt his panic slipping as he took another good look at Magnus. How shy and angelic he looked. How good his lips tasted... How good their lips fit together... like they were meant to be.

“I wanted to.’’ Alec breathed out, gaining Magnus attention.

“I did, too.’’ Magnus whispered.

Alec let out a long sigh, taking slow, small steps closer to Magnus. It was like to magnets being pulled together. There was something between them, this attraction, that they couldn’t let go off. So Alec cupped Magnus’ face and leaned down, molding their lips together again. Magnus’ bag slipped from his hands as the action surprised him and the slid his arms up Alec’s arms, wrapping them around his neck then. He sighed against Alec’s lips and kissed back just as passionately.

They stayed like that a little longer, wrapped up in their own personal world.

.

Later, Clary and Alec had found themselves in a vintage store, trying to look for a Halloween outfit for tonight. Clary had been very happy to spend more time together with Alec, but Alec on the other hand, felt nothing but guilt.

He felt a bit guilty about kissing his best friend’s boyfriend, but he felt more guilty about how much he liked Magnus and was addicted to the taste of his lips.

“So,’’ Clary chirped. “call me Carmen San Diego, but I am beginning to think that Magnus is not the man behind my mystery mix.’’

Alec rubbed the fur of a coat absentmindedly. “Why? What do you mean?’’

“Well, I finally got my hands on a tape player,’’ She chuckled. “Pervy Mr. McAllister has one of course because he’s still living in a different century. And it turns out my music man’s taste in tunes is pretty epic.’’ She huffed out a sigh. “And I can only hope it’s not Simon. Which leaves only one dark course in the running.’’

Alec grabbed a hat and tried it on, not really paying attention to what Clary was saying to him. “Who?’’ he mumbled.

Clary appeared from behind him and giggled. “Jace!’’ She sing-songed, taking the hat Alec was wearing and putting it on herself. “He has access, and he’s in a band. So he knows good music.’’

“Clary, do you really think you should be getting this excited over a guy, Jace?’’ Alec sighed as he snatched back the hat and placed it back where he got it from. “What about Magnus?’’

Clary arched an eyebrow. “What’s with you today?’’

Alec cleared his throat, trying his hardest to put up a believable smile. “Nothing. I’m good. Are we still set on Sid and Nancy?’’

“Oh,’’ Clary gasped excitedly. “So set. I love us on Halloween.’’ She giggled as she hugged Alec’s waist. Alec looked down at her with a fond look. “You look for me, I’ll look for you?’’ Clary nodded her head.

Clary kneeled down by a suitcase and zipped it open, gasping as she pulled out a yellow jumpsuit. “Ohh.’’ She held it before her and turned to Alec. “Hey, you.’’

Alec turned around and looked her over, before replying in monotone; “Yeah, looks great. Try it on.’’

Clary stared at him gobsmacked. “Are you snacking on stupid? I was obviously joking! Since when do we endorse camel toe?’’ Clary looked back up at Alec and noticed that he was biting his lip, a sign he wanted to say something but rather didn’t. “Alec, what is wrong with you?’’

“I have to tell you something.’’ Alec said. Clary’s eyes widened.

“Are you moving out of the building?’’ She hissed as she threw the jumpsuit on the ground.

“No, no, I-’’ Alec stopped and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “I kissed Magnus.’’

Clary blinked, then she chuckled. “Yeah. I’m sure, whatever.’’ She snorted.

“No.’’ Alec sighed. “I mean, like, I really did kiss him.’’

Clary skimmed through the clothing, clearing her throat. It didn’t bother her that her best friend kissed her boyfriend. It bothered her that her best friend could not open his eyes and see what was standing in front of him.

“Well, I hope you enjoyed it more than I do.’’ She sighed.

“I was just thinking,you know...’’ Alec twitched his eyebrows. “You never put him on the no-kiss list. So it was-’’

Clary snorted again. “Yeah, well, I didn’t put your grandma Gertie on the list either. Some things are just obvious. And Magnus is not exactly your type.’’

“Yeah,’’ Alec sighed out. “You’re right. Look it was stupid, it was- We were just like in the moment and like-’’

Clary gasped, totally not listening to what Alec was saying to her. “Alec!’’ She held the costume out in front of her. “This is amazing! Prepare to be jealous people! How much for this one?’’

Alec sighed and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. It wasn’t fair how Clary was handling this situation. She treated Magnus like some sort of...toy.

.

That evening, Alec was in his room, finishing getting ready while simultaneously waiting for Clary so they could go to the Halloween Party. They were already late and Alec was only a little bit agitated.

He looked up when he heard a knock on the door and sighed, walking over to open it. “Oh my god.’’ He groaned out. “Clary, you picked today of all days to be only eight minutes late.’’

When he opened the door, however, it wasn’t Clary standing in front of his door but Magnus. Alec’s heart leaped in his chest and immediately started beating faster, while he leaned against the doorpost and gave Magnus a seductive grin. “Trick or treat.’’

Magnus smiled shyly. ‘I was in the neighborhood.’’

Alec chuckled. “No, you weren’t. I’m glad you weren’t, come in.’’

He tugged Magnus inside by his hoodie and closed the door behind him. Magnus blushed brightly as he stared down Alec’s chest. Alec smirked confidently as he noticed and walked closer to Magnus.

“I’m-- I’m sorry.’’ Magnus stuttered.

“For?’’

“For coming here so late.’’ Magnus said in a rush. “For wanting to see you...’’

Alec blushed and reached one hand up to stroke Magnus’ cheek with his thumb. “It’s okay,’’ He whispered and automatically moved to lean down, wanting to press their lips together until they were rudely interrupted by Clary who was impatiently banging on the door.

Alec and Magnus’ eyes widened and he pushed Magnus towards his room. “Get in my room, go, go.’’ He gripped his hair tightly then. “This is the first place she’s gonna look. Uh...G-Get in the closet!’’

Magnus gave him and pointed glare and Alec flinched. “I’m sorry,’’ he whispered.

Magnus attempted to close the door but huffed when it swung open again. “This door doesn’t close,’’ He complained.

“Just,’’ Alec mumbled. “Go to the back and cover your face with something.’’ He gently pushed Magnus to the back and closed the door as far as it could, jogging to the front door then.

He rolled his eyes as Clary called his name for the fourth time, opening the door with a grunt. “Chill, Clary.’’

Clary grinned at him as he opened the door. “Where the ef where you?’’

She waltzed inside and Alec closed the door behind her. She pursed her lips as she looked at the red glitter belt he was wearing. “That belt,’’ She began. “Is offensive on you.’’

“No, no!’’ Alec huffed as he pushed her hands away from unbuckling the red glitter belt. “You’re just saying that because you want to wear it.’’

“But your outfit is much better then mine,’’ Clary whined. “Come on. Face it Alec. Tonight, that baby’s calling this waist mama. We share everything right?’’ She asked as Alec huffed out a groan.

Clary strolled into his room and Alec went to stand subtly in front of his closet while Clary checked herself in the mirror. “Are you at least ready to go?’’ She asked. “Do you mind if ‘’my lover’’ comes along? He’s downstairs, I ran into him on my way to the laundry room.’’

Alec’s eyes widened, thinking she was talking about Magnus. Clary noticed his reaction and narrowed his eyes at him. She turned around to look him in the eye. “I meant Simon, not your cheap-thrill cheating partner.’’

Alec clenched his jaw. “Alright, Clary. That’s not fair.’’

“Wait a sec.’’ Clary huffed and put her lipstick down and turned back to Alec. “You make out with my boyfriend, and I’m not being far?’’

“You know what, I don’t know what I’m talking about, okay?’’ Alec sighed. “Let’s just go.’’

Clary giggled. “Alright. I guess you’re right. Let’s motor.’’

When they walked out of the bedroom, Alec turned to the closet and folded his hands together, praying Magnus would stay where he was. They walked out of the apartment and Alec saw Clary running to grab the elevator, cheering happily when she stopped it in time.

“Got it!’’ She grinned. Alec bit on the inside of his cheek. “Shit,’’ He spat out. “You know what? I forgot something.’’

“What did you forget?’’

“My dick.’’ Alec replied. “You can’t possibly expect me to go anywhere without my dick, right, Clary? Two seconds, meet me in the lobby?’’

“No, not in the lobby. I’ll wait here.’’ She said, leaning against the elevator doors. Alec forced a smile and jogged back to his apartment, opening the closet doors.

“Please stay,’’ Alec begged when Magnus peeked his head out between Alec’s clothing. “I want you to stay. I don’t- This isn’t some cheap thrill, it’s-’’ He chuckled. “I’m definitely not screwing with your mind. I don’t know what this is. But it’s not that. I’ll be back soon. Okay?’’

Magnus let out a soft ‘oh’ reaching in the pocket of his hoodie and fishing a package of gum out of there. He tossed it to Alec with a sheepish smile. “Gum,’’ He said simply. “Say you forgot gum.’’

Alec grinned at Magnus, he then cupped his face and pressed a soft peck against his lips. “Thanks.’’

.

Clary looked up as Alec made her way back over to her. She sneered at him playfully. “Got your dick?’’

Alec rolled his eyes playfully. “Got your dick, Clary?’’

“If I did, would it get me anywhere with you?’’ She smiled as Alec began to lean down. This could be it. She went to lean up, but before her lips could touch his, he held a package of gum between their lips.

“Gum.’’ Alec whispered.

Clary eyes the package and furrowed her eyebrows. Woah, hold up. This was Orbit chewing gum. She only knew one person who chewed Orbit, and it wasn’t Alec. She narrowed her eyes at the gum Alec placed in her hand and eyed him suspiciously as he walked out the moment the elevator dinged.

“Since when do you chew Orbit?’’ Clary asked suspiciously.

“Since Gaga replaced Madonna.’’ Alec chuckled. “Why do you care?’’

Clary stalked after him and watched as he opened his mailbox. “Why did you really go back to the apartment?’’

“I told you, Helen Keller.’’ Alec snorted. “G-U-M. Gum.’’

She narrowed her eyes at Alec and followed him once again as they made their way through the lobby. Clary locked eyes with Jace who just stared back at her. Something wasn’t adding up. Alec was holding something behind from her and she wanted to know what.

“Wait,’’ She said pondering. “Are you sure you didn’t leave anything else upstairs?’’

Alec raised an eyebrow. “Like what?’’

“Like your balls,’’ Clary snapped. “To go along with your dick.’’

She looked over at Simon and grinned at him, walking over and sitting on the armrest of the chair he was sitting in. “Buy your own damn drinks tonight, Alec. It’s time for a changing of the guard. Come on Simon, let’s take Stellers for a walk.’’

“Are we going out tonight or what?’’ Alec snapped, getting tired of Clary’s ridiculous behavior.

“Have fun with whatever it is you’re lying to me about. Because I’ve changed my mind Alec. I don’t wanna go to a stupid NYU party with you tonight.’’

“Is this about Magnus?’’ Alec asked stunned.

“Oh,’’ Simon piped up. “Is he coming with us, too?’’

Clary smirked at Alec. “Why don’t you ask Alec?’’

Everyone watched the argument with wide eyes, looking at Clary one second and then to Alec the next.

“I just thought he was with you when he went upstairs earlier.’’ Simon said with wide eyes.

Clary’s jaw dropped and she stared back at Alec. Alec lied to her. He had kept Magnus hidden away from her this whole time and he was not gonna tell her.

She laughed humorlessly as Alec bit his cheek, his heart thumping loudly. “Looks like Colonel Bastard’s upstairs in Alec’s bedroom with a candlestick!’’ She yelled, jabbing Alec in the chest.

“Listen,’’Alec said calmly. “I was always gonna go with you, okay? You are my top priority.’’

Clary bursted out in laughter. “That’s brilliant, Alec. I am so flattered to know that you put my needs over the needs of my boyfriend!’’ She snapped at the end of her sentence.

Alec clenched his fists and felt his blood boil. “Well, I think it’s safe to say he’s not your boyfriend anymore!’’ Alec snapped back.

He let out a sigh and went to grab Clary by the arm, to try and talk to her privately but she pulled her arm away as if his touch was hot and burned her skin.

“I like him,’’ Alec whispered as Clary crossed her arms. “I really do.’’

“Is that why you’re hiding him?’’ She sneered. “Because you like him so much?’’

“Do you really wanna know why I’m hiding him?’’ Alec huffed. Clary twitched her eyebrows, waiting expectantly.

“Because I’m afraid of you.’’ Alec spat.

George made his way over and rolled his eyes. “Let’s just take a chill pull, take a deep breathe-’’

“Shut up, George!’’ They barked at the same time.

Clary tugged on her jacket and glared at Alec. “Come on, Simon!’’ She called out. “I need to dance with someone who loves me.’’

She wrapped her arms around Simon and they went to walk away. “Stellers!’’ She called out to his cat, hoping she’d follow them.

“Uh, actually it’s Stella.’’ Simon informed her gently.

“Shut up.’’ Clary groaned as they walked out of the building.

Alec felt anger flare up at him. Clary was being so unreasonable and he could not stand it. “Have fun!’’ He shouted, lifting his middle finger in the air and storming back upstairs.

Once he returned back to his apartment, he slammed the door close and leaned against it, trying to control his breathing and trying to get the anger out of his system. Magnus cautiously made his way over.

“A-Are you okay?’’

“No, Magnus.’’ Alec whispered as he rested his head against the door, his fists next to his head, clenching and unclenching. “I fucked up.’’

“Hey,’’ Magnus whispered softly and rubbed his hand up an down his back.

Alec didn’t do know how he did it, but Magnus seemed to calm him down in a heart beat. His heart clenched and his bottom lip trembled. He turned around and threw his arms around Magnus, snuggling his face in his shoulder. “Please stay,’’ He choked out.

Magnus wrapped his arms around him tightly and went to stroke his hair. “Of course, I’ll stay.’’ He whispered in Alec’s ear. “I’ll stay.’’ He gently shushed him.

.

Clary was angrily stirring her smoothie with the straw in it, stomping down the hallway of the dorms where Isabelle lived. Simon stalked after her with a lost expression.

“Hey, Clary? I think I lost Stella...’’

“Wanna play candyland?’’ She sighed out a she entered Isabelle’s dorm room.

Isabelle arched her eyebrows. “Wow, life in the big city.’’ She whistled. “Woah, look at that navel.’’ She looked behind Clary to see Simon, frowning she asked Clary: “Where is your other half? Isn’t it like some law that if you’re out in the middle of the night, the Alec appendage is with you?’’

Simon flinched as Clary let out a shaky sigh and went to sit down on the ground. He turned to Isabelle. “It’s kind of a.... touchy subject.’’ He said slowly. “A quick recap of what happened is Clary and Magnus are over and Magnus is now with Alec.’’

Isabelle blinked a few times at Simon, then turned to glance at Clary for confirmation. “ _ _With__?’’ She asked. “Wait, Magnus and Alec are--’’

Clary nodded her head, her chest tightening. She just wanted to scream and punch something, anything to get this feeling away from her. She felt like she was slowly suffocating.

“Yeah,’’ Simon breathed out. “It’s pretty crazy. You know, Alec and Magnus. She was too good for him anyway though!’’ Simon rambled defensively. “Everyone in the building’s been saying that for weeks-’’

“Simon, could you just leave us?’’ Clary begged.

“I’ll call you.’’ Simon said as he slowly back out of the room. “Or you call me- Yeah, you call me. Just... have your girl time. Just, call me when you’re done.’’

Simon closed the door and Clary pressed the palms of her hands against her eyes. Isabelle turned to her and let out a slow sigh.

“Wow, Alec and-’’ She watched as tears rolled down Clary’s face. “I mean, are you okay?’’

Clary laughed humorlessly. “You know, I don’t even care if I was Magnus’ gay learning curve.’’ She hiccuped. “That we’re so indifferent that we’re not even bothering with an official break up. But I do care that my best friend is the reason!’’ She whimpered.

Clary finally let it all out and Isabelle went to grab the box of tissues she had on her desk, handing it over to Clary with a soft smile and sitting down next to her.

“I know it’s a big bad world out there with war and injustice and global warming and people clubbing baby seals. I’m sorry. I care most about the Clary and Alec bubble.’’ She sobbed. She looked at Isabelle with sad eyes after she wiped her cheeks dry with the tissue. “I love him.’’ She whimpered. “Friend or brother or... Whatever shade of Alec.’’

Isabelle smiled a knowing smile, she had discovered in the library Clary felt more than friendship for Alec and shrugged a little.

“You must think I am so totally pathetic.’’ Clary choked out.

Isabelle shook her head wildly. “I guess I just thought that... that someone as beautiful and confident as you would never feel as crappy as the rest of us.’’ She chuckled. “No offense.’’

“None taken.’’ Clary sniffled, her bottom lip began to tremble again. “Sorry to disappoint.’’

“No,’’ Isabelle said comfortingly, rubbing her arm. “It makes you human. It’s a good thing.’’

Clary sobbed again and Meliorn froze as he went to enter Isabelle’s room, frowning in worry as he saw the red haired girl crying on the ground.

“Whoa, Clary.’’ He said softly. “What’s got you all ‘Girl Interrupted’?’’

Isabelle smiled shyly. “Nice costume, Meliorn.’’

“Yeah, thanks. Same to you, Isabelle.’’

Isabelle raised her eyebrows and looked at the blue shirt and pants she was wearing. Clary’s cellphone went off and she grabbed it, letting out another shaky sigh. She sniffled as she read the messages Jace sent her to Isabelle out loud.

_From: Jace_

_FYI - Our set starts at 12.30pm. 203 Varick St._

_You can even bring Simon._

_But leave the cat :)_

“Jace’s shift just ended.’’ She sniffled. “His band is playing in the west village in 30.’’

Clary took a deep breath before throwing her phone back into her bag and getting up. “Let’s look him up guys.’’ She sighed as she walked out of Isabelle’s room.

“But-’’ Isabelle called after her before looking around frantically. “Oh, god what am I gonna wear? This isn’t a costume!’’

“Let’s go!’’

“I feel like a blueberry.’’ Isabelle groaned.

“I love blueberries.’’ Meliorn responded.

.

Clary, Meliorn and Isabelle were standing in the club, watching Jace and his band perform there. Clary closed his eyes as she listened to the song they were playing, trying to forget everything that happened that evening. She didn’t want to think about Alec anymore. She and Jace made eye contact multiple times during the song and whenever he smiled at her, she smiled back. Jace seemed really happy she was here.

After their gig ended, Clary had told Isabelle and Meliorn she rather wanted to go home and sleep. So, that’s how the three friends found their way to the exit.

“Are you sure you don’t wanna stay?’’ Isabelle asked. “I kind of wanna meet him.’’

Clary shook her head. “Not tonight, let’s just go.’’

“Hey, Clary!’’ She heard from behind her and she turned around, seeing Jace sprint her way. “You came.’’ He grinned at her as she smiled back. “Thank you so much, that’s so awesome. It’s last call. Do you want a drink?’’ He tilted his head as Clary shook hers with a smile. “You want to get out of here? Let me buy you breakfast. Come on. Eggs, bacon.’’ He teased with a smile. “My treat.

“I don’t really believe in bacon.’’ She smiled apologetically. “Cereal.’’

“Oh, well. I’m a mueslix man myself. So..’’ He trailed of as Clary giggled.

“You know,’’ Clary sighed tiredly. “I’m just not really feeling well. I think I am just gonna go home.’’

“Come on.’’ Jace whispered.

“See you later.’’ Clary whispered, smiling apologetically again as a look of rejection crossed on Jace’s face.

Jace watched her leave and at the same time watched how she took his heart with her, absentmindedly agreeing to whatever a band mate of him said as he got dragged along to the bar.

.

The days that passed were heavy for both Clary and Alec.

Clary had refused to talk to him. He tried to once, thinking she would’ve calmed down by now, but she had simply slammed the door in his face before he could utter a word. Alec didn’t try again after that.

Right now, Alec watched how Clary stormed off in the opposite direction then he was going. He shook his head and walked the other way, but he still felt his heart clench. He missed the little red in his life. He missed Clary.

Clary made her way over to the park, trying to get in some fresh air. That plan however was cut short when she saw Magnus sitting by the pond. She watched as he looked up, his eyes shining brightly as he saw Alec making his way over. She watched simultaneously how Alec’s face glowed when he saw Magnus. She watched as Magnus stood up so that he could accept the soft kiss Alec pressed against his mouth.

She turned her head away and sat down on the ground, pulling her legs up to her chest. She felt tears brim her eyes again and she pushed the palms of her hands against her eyes.

Later that same day, Alec was just relaxing his bedroom when he heard a knock on the door. Upon opening it he noticed he saw Simon standing at the door.  
  
”Hi.’’ Simon grinned and Alec arched his eyebrows. “So Jace, George, Mr. McAllister and I have all decided that we’re team Clary, obviously. But we kindly allowed you to keep Mrs. Loi.’’

Alec narrowed his eyebrows. “What?’’ He asked confused.

“But not the dog.’’ Simon added, handing a roll over to Alec.

Alec curiously unfolded it, scoffing as he read the title. “Okay, ‘Clary and Alec’s New York custody agreement’. Uh... Okay? ‘Thou shall not use the laundry room on sundays.’

‘Thou shalt avoid Yaffe cafe completely. Instead try Starbucks on Astor place.’

‘Thou shalt not go to Magnolia, ever.’

‘Thou shalt look through your peep hole and make sure that I am not in a foyer when you were going to the elevator.’

‘Thou shalt go and check your mail if you see me waiting at the elevator lobby.’

‘Thou shalt go straight to the elevator if you see me checking my mail.’’’

Alec could feel his body tremble with anger so he scrunched up the paper in his hands. “Okay,’’ He barked at Simon. “You need to leave.’’

“I’ll leave when you close the door.’’ Simon said smugly.

“I am twice your size. Leave now.’’

“Just close the door.’’

“Goodbye.’’ Alec huffed and slammed the door closed in his face.

“Bye,’’ Simon chuckled.

.

Magnus and Alec made their way out of the venue where they watched ‘Rock of Ages’. Magnus was laughing as they walked out and Alec’s heart fluttered, knowing he would like where they were going.

“That was amazing.’’ Alec breathed out laughing, sticking his hand out. “Give me your hand.’’

Magnus grabbed his hand without hesitation and intertwined their fingers together, still giggling. They were walking down the street when Alec explained what Clary had done and how pissed he was about it. He just couldn’t let it go, he had to vent it all out.

“Okay, so maybe it wasn’t phrased like freaking Ten Commandments but it was like, ‘If you see me going to the elevator, go check your mail. If you go check your mail, go to the elevator.’

Magnus’ eyes lit up when he saw the pretzel stand and he got distracted from the conversation. “Can I get a pretzel?’’ He asked the man behind the cart.

Alec frowned a tad and brushed alongside his cheek to get his attention again. “I’m sorry.’’ He murmured. “I’m stuck on incomprehension. I just don’t... understand how something could last so long and be so strong and just end over nothing, you know what I mean?’’

Magnus froze in his footsteps and slowly looked up at Alec. Alec’s eyes widened as he realized what he said. He stuttered for a few seconds before inching closer and gently cupping Magnus’ face.

“Oh, my god.’’ He panted. “I am so sorry. Not nothing, okay? That came out entirely wrong. No more Clary talk! All right? Okay?’’ Alec smiled as Magnus began to smile. “I promise, come on.’’

He tugged Magnus to the metro station by his hand. He eyes the pretzel Magnus was holding and all of a sudden realized how hungry he was.

“And you know that pretzel’s mine, right?’’ He asked playfully.

“Oh, really?’’ Magnus chuckled, his heart fluttering as Alec swung their hands back and forth.

After bringing Magnus home, and sharing a not so innocent good night kiss, he arrived at the building seeing Clary sprawled out on the couch in the lobby laughing about something with Jace. He clenched his jaw tightly, not allowing to show how hurt he was by her behavior or how much he actually missed Clary. Jace’s smile dropped as he saw Alec approaching and Clary scowled at him.

“Really, Clary?’’ Alec asked. “I know what you’re doing. And that skirt hasn’t fit since 2010.’’

‘’Hater!’’ Clary slurred after him as she watched Alec make his way to the elevators without a single word more.

Jace went to stand up and stood behind the couch as he looked at Clary. “It’s 5.00 am. Maybe you should go to bed.’’

“Fighting with Alec is so exhausting.’’ She whined as she tried to get comfortable on the couch.

Jace pursed his lips. “It is against the co-op board rules to nap on the lobby sofa.’’

“Ugh, co-op board, shmo-op board. Come on, please, just let me sleep here.’’

Jace chuckled and he shook his head, walking around the couch to sit down by her feet. “What kind of trouble did you get yourself into last night?’’

“My back-up friend Isabelle and I--’’

“What is that, a back-up friend?’’

“She’s in my psych class, and we got all dressed up to try and get into this party with these awful girls. Ugh, you would’ve hated them. And the rest is kind of... blurry from there.’’ She giggled.

She sat up, clamping herself to Jace’s side to stop herself from swaying to much. She patted his chest as she looked around herself. “When is the room gonna stop spinning?’’

Jace laughed and he shook his head. “You’ll feel better in the morning. Actually, no, that’s not true. You’re gonna feel worse.’’

“What?’’ Clary squeaked as she rested her head against his chest.

“Yeah... you’ll feel better in the afternoon, though.’’

“Okay, good.’’

“Actually, I don’t know that for sure, though.’’

“Wha?!’’ Clary shrieked and patted his chest harder this time. “You can’t even be honest with me!’’

Jace flinched. “I can’t predict! I’m not a doctor, I’m a doorman.’’ He then turned serious. “Listen, I know you think all this crap with Alec is like the worst thing that ever happened. But there’s a lot more out there for you than you realize. If- If you’re ready for it.’’

Clary picked her head up to look at Jace in amusement. Jace went to get up and walk back to his desk but turned around with a smile.

“By the way,’’ He smiled. “What was your favorite song?’’ Clary looked confused. “The mixtape,’’ He clarified. “Did you like it?’’

Clary began grinning. “That was you!’’ She gasped excitedly. “Oh, I hoped it was you!’’

“All right,’’ Jace chuckled. “Okay, get out of here. Come on.’’

Clary huffed out a groan and bent down to grab her shoes, Jace blushed as he saw her too short skirt riding up and show him her underwear. He blushed and tried to look straight a head and pictured puppy’s in his mind to try and stop getting all hot and bothered.

“Good night, Jace.’’ She yawned.

“Good night.’’

“You know what?’’ Clary smiled as she leaned over the couch. “You’re not a bad face to see first thing. Good night.’’

Jace smiled and then let out a long breathe, turning beet red and relaxing against the sofa.

.

The next morning Clary felt indeed worse. She didn’t even try to make herself look pretty today, she just put some clothes on and put on some sunglasses. She was standing by her mailbox and froze when the picture of Alec she had hung up on the inside of her door smiled at her. She huffed and tugged it off roughly, scrunching it up and throwing it away. She looked up when she noticed Alec walking.

“What are you doing here?’’

“Checking my mail.’’ Alec said, stating the obvious.

“I told you not to do this.’’ Clary said, not making eye contact.

“No, Clary. See, you didn’t tell me anything. Telling requires actual vocal contact. What you did is you wrote a list and said I shouldn’t do this. Come on, Clary. This is so silly.’’

“Yeah,’’ Clary huffed out. “It’s a shit storm of giggles.’’

She grabbed her mail and went to walk away but Alec placed a gentle hand on her arm. “No, wait. Look, look--’’

“No, _you_  look!’’ She boomed. “You blew it! You totally blew it! You had me- You really had me buying into this whole cult of Alec you created!’’

“My god, _stop_  lying to yourself, Clary!’’ Alec shouted. “You never cared about Magnus! You just like the attention. I’ll plead guilty if I have to,’’ He hissed. “But I _don’t_ feel guilty.’’

“That’s right, Alec. Because life’s a musical, right? You’re the star of the show, the life of the party! God forbid you should actually feel anything or realize that there are consequences to your shittiest actions!’’ She inhaled sharply. “You know what? You’re exactly like my dad.’’

Alec exploded. He grabbed Clary by her arm and roughly turned her around. “No, Clary. I am nothing like your dad!’’ He seethed. “I can’t help the fact that you can’t handle change. It’s not always gonna be the same forever, Clary. It’s not always going to be you and me.’’ He took a deep, shaky breathe. “That doesn’t change the way I feel about you.’’

“Please, Alec, that is so cheap!’’

“Grow up, Clary!’’ Alec yelled. “If you can’t start facing reality, you might as well crawl into bed and pull the covers up tight because you know what? You are on the express train to becoming __exactly__  like your mom.’’

Clary shook her head. “You’re no good for me, Alec. I am tattooing you at the top of my no-kiss list!’’

Clary stormed of to the elevator but froze and turned around as she heard Alec call out to her once more.

“I should’ve _always_  been tattooed on the top of your no-kiss list, Clary!’’ He chuckled humorlessly. “My god. Give me a break.’’

“I’ll give you a break.’’ Clary nodded, not helping the fact her voice cracked. “A clean one. Let’s just do this once and for all. Yaffe Cafe, Sunday, be there.’’

That was it. It was really over. Alec stared at her, biting his bottom lip hard so she wouldn’t notice it trembling. Not that Clary would have, because she turned around immediately after she said that and started pressing the down button on the elevator rapidly. Alec slammed his hand against the doorpost, a harsh bang echoing through the halls before he stormed off.

.

Sunday arrived sooner then they both had wanted. Clary was sitting in the back of the cafe, staring out the window and wringing her hands together restlessly. She heard the door bell of the cafe jingle but she didn’t look over. She only looked up when Alec sat down across from here.

She looked him over once.

Alec was a wreck, just like she was.

Alec’s eyes were red-rimmed, a signal he had been crying. Not that he would admit that to her. He was feeling restless. He kept bouncing his legs and his body slightly trembled. In anger? Anxiety? Clary couldn’t really tell. He stared at her with an emotionless expression as he dumped the box he was holding next to him on the ground and folded his hands together. She now noticed his hands were also shaking.

Definitely anxiety, Clary decided.

“Did you not get my texts?’’ Alec asked her. “Or are you so passive-aggressive now that you won’t even answer me?’’

Clary stayed silent and avoided eye contact with Alec. This pissed Alec off and she knew that.

“Not gonna talk to me?’’ Alec huffed out, growing impatient. He grabbed the box and slammed it on the table. “Let’s get this over with. This is your shit.’’

Alec wringed his hand together, clenching and unclenching them. “Your turn.’’ He said impatiently.

Clary moved like a robot. She grabbed her box with his stuff and slammed it on the table next to his. She then grabbed her bag and emptied it above the box with his stuff.

“That’s the red glitter belt.’’ Alec said, chewing on his nail. “Why don’t you keep that?’’ He choked out a breathe. “You know, why don’t you-’’ He shook his head. “Why don’t you just keep it all?’’ He panted. “You can have all of it.’’

He got up and let out another breathe. “You really have nothing to say?’’ He choked out.

“I just-’’ Alec cleared his throat. “I don’t wanna believe that you would give this all up over a guy.’’

Tears pooled in her eyes as she watched Alec run his hand through his hair and then storm out of the cafe. When she heard the door slam, she let the tears flow. Sobs racked through her body as she tried to inhale deep breathes. She felt so lost. Alec and her always got through everything. And now, now that was all over.

Clary and Alec both had never felt more alone.

.

Clary crawled up her mothers bed and gently shook her awake. Jocelyn smiled in her sleep and reached a hand up to rub her arm, Clary smiling back down at her.

“Good morning, baby.’’ She mumbled.

“Mom, it’s 4 pm.’’ Clary whispered. “I got you a latte.’’

Clary watched as she put the cup down on the night stand and snuggled back in her pillow. “We’re still $200 short so they won’t put the electricity back on.’’

Alright, that was enough. Clary jumped off the bed and stormed downstairs, desperately trying to get a hold of her dad.

“I really need to talk to you!’’ She whimpered into the phone. “Dad, where are you!?’’

She hung up the phone and took a deep, calming breathe. She then looked up and saw Alec opening his mail box. She let out another whimper and hid in the supply closet. She couldn’t face him. Not anymore. She became overwhelmed with emotion so she started tearing down the toilet paper and the empty barrels. Once she looked around the mess she made, she slide down the wall, trying to regain her breathing.

The door opened and Jace walked in, eyeing her cautiously. “Hey... Everything alright in here?’’

Clary sighed loudly and Jace frowned as he eyed her finger. “Yo, dude. You’re bleeding.’’

He sat down opposite of her and grabbed the band aid box. “Hand,’’ He said and stick one of his own out. Clary placed hers in his and watched as he wrapped a band aid around it.

“So what are you doing here?’’ She asked.

“Escape the residents.’’ He chuckled. “Sometimes I sneak a smoke. Okay, okay.’’ He whispered and pressed a kiss to her finger. “That’s the best I can do.’’

Clary smiled at him. “You’re really sweet, you know that?’’

“Nah,’’ Jace smiled. “I’m not that sweet.’’

“You are to me.’’

Clary sat up on her knees and inched her face closer to Jace’s. Jace, who has had a crush on Clary since the day he met her, frowned. This was not the place nor the time. She was upset and she didn’t want to her to make a mistake.

“I don’t think this is-’’

“No, it’s okay.’’ Clary interrupted him. “If Alec doesn’t believe in the no-kiss list, neither do I.’’

Just as Clary was about to press their lips together, Jace got up. This just felt all to wrong to him. “Clary, you’re upset.’’ He said. “And I think this is one of these things--’’

“Don’t tell me.’’ Clary huffed, clearly hurt. “Doorman’s code of conduct?’’

“No. It’s the gentleman’s code of conduct. Maybe we should have, like, dinner and a movie?’’

Clary huffed and walked past him to get out of the supply closet, but Jace placed his hand against the door so she couldn’t open it.

“You really are a crappy doorman.’’

Jace slowly leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against her neck, letting his lips linger. Clary closed her eyes and bit her lip as she felt his lips against her neck and his breathe hitting the skin there.

“We’ll get there.’’ He whispered hoarsely.

.

Clary took matter in to her own hands.

She went to Magnolia’s once Simon told her they were hiring people. If she couldn’t reach her dad, then she would just have to get the money on her own. She got accepted and they worked her in.

At the same time she tried to distract herself from Alec by hanging out with her other friends.

She helped give Isabelle a total make over, letting her use contacts in stead of glasses and curling her hair. Isabelle smiled gratefully once she saw herself in the mirror and hugged her tightly. Once Meliorn came to pick her up, he was lost for words as he was caught in the beauty that was Isabelle.

She also hung out with Simon more. They would walk around the city just talking and laughing. Simon sometimes took Stella with him and Clary had really grown to love the kitten.

While other times she and Jace spend time at her apartment, trying to fix the hole in the wall her mom once created. She was a lot more nicer to Mr. McAllister, holding the elevator doors open for him and sending him a genuine smile. She was done being prejudice.

She stocked the cupcakes she made into the vitrine and smiled proudly. Things were working out after all.

In those past few days, Alec spent most of his time with Magnus. Going on dates, sleeping over at his dorm room, having Magnus over at his sometimes and overall just enjoying their time together.

Magnus was like a drug to him.

He made him feel calm and at ease. He helped him forget the tension at home and the stress with Clary. And he just couldn’t get enough.

Right now, the two boys were laying in the park late at night, just cuddling on a blanket. Magnus would point to the stars and tell Alec all about the different constellations. Alec just stared at him with a fond smile in his eyes and eventually kissed Magnus to shut him up.

.

Clary walked into the supply closet where she spotted Jace tuning his guitar. And singing a song. About her. Her heart skipped a beat and he blushed as Clary walked inside.

“Busted!’’ She giggled.

“Busted, what though?’’ Jace tried to play it cool. “I’m tuning a guitar.’’

“Is that what you were doing?’’

“Yeah, I don’t play the guitar. I’m not a songwriter.’’

“That’s weird.’’ Clary teased. “I thought I heard my name.’’

“No.’’

“Being sung. By you.’’

“Don’t think so.’’ Jace shrugged.

“That didn’t happen?’’

“Okay,’’ He said, blushing. “Little Red Riding Hood, with your basket, what’s in there?’’

“I made a feast. Wanna partake?’’

Jace smiled and took the basket from her. “I have a better idea.’’

So that’s how they went on their first date.

Jace took her to the metrostation, and when the metro reached 14th street Clary wanted to get out, but Jace stopped her. When she tilted her head in confusion he told her they were going to do something she had never done before. Clary smirked and sat back down.

They reached Manhattan and Clary gasped. “This is amazing!’’

“And this is the park. In the middle of Manhattan.’’ Jace said as he guided her there.

“Is it, like, central?’’ Clary teased.  
  
”Central Park!’’ Jace laughed. “There we go.’’

On their way there, he told her they were going to a castle.

“Why would I hate it?’’ Clary asked him curiously.

“Maybe you’ve been to a million castles before.’’

“I haven’t.’’ She grinned. “And I am beyond excited. Is there a princess living here?’’

“Soon, in a few seconds.’’

Clary started giggling as Jace laughed about his own horrible joke.

“Awh!’’ She cooed.

“Okay!’’ He laughed. “All right.’’

When they made it to the top, she noticed the little gazebo and tugged Jace there. “Let’s go over here!’’

“Where?’’ Jace asked and smiled as he noticed the gazebo. “A gazebo!’’

They sat on the edge and went to take a selfie, Clary pressing her lips to Jace’s cheek in the last second before snapping the pic, causing Jace to smile fondly.

Now, they were walking down the park to try and find a good spot to eat the food Clary had made. “We should find a spot somewhere hidden away.’’

“Why? You wanna make out?’’ Clary smirked.

Jace started spluttering. “Ew, gross. Why would I wanna do that?’’ He chuckled. “No way!’’

They were now sitting down by the river, eating the food Clary had made and- Well, it wasn’t totally terrible. Okay, it was. But he was too much of a gentle man to tell her that.

“Oh no,’’ Clary chuckled as she watched Jace grimace. “This isn’t looking good.’’

“No, it’s really good.’’ Jace said through his mouth full.

“Lies!’’

“It’s not lies!”’ Jace defended himself, grabbing his drink and washing the food down.

“You hate it!’’ Clary laughed. “You’re washing it down!’’

“I’m not washing it.’’ Jace said, he then leaned in to whisper in her ear. “You know, princesses don’t know how to cook anyway.’’

At the end of the day, they walked back to the metro, arms around one other.

“Do you remember how my first night on the job was you graduation day?’’ Jace asked as he smiled down at Clary.

Clary sighed with a smile on her face. “Yes, I do.’’

“I watched you and Alec cuddle up on the lobby sofa in your gowns until dawn.’’

Clary smile faltered a bit at the mention of Alec’s name. “Yeah, that seems like a long time ago.’’

“That first night, felt like the first day of the end of my life.’’ Jace said as he stopped him and Clary. “But that sight of your dimpled smile, that laugh gave me the smallest glimmer of hope.’’

“Oh, god.’’ Clary giggled.

“And that was all I needed.’’

And with that, Jace leaned in and pressed their lips together. Clary closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. Fireworks flew between the two and they stood like that for a while, neither wanting this magical moment to end.

.

Alec grinned as he saw his boyfriend sitting at his desk, working hard on the documentary he was working on since the beginning of the semester. He knocked on the wall and smiled playfully. “There he is,’’ he chuckled.

“I uh,’’ Magnus chuckled and looked at Alec with an unsure expression. “I think I came out to my mother.’’

“Oh, Mags.’’ Alec said as he sat down next to him, placing a hand on his knee. “What happened?’’

“I don’t know.’’ Magnus sighed. “We were having breakfast and she asked me what was going on with that Clary girl. I said, it was kind of over and-’’ He sighed loudly. “I could’ve left it at that. Only I didn’t want to lie to her. So I said I’ve been spending a lot of time with this guy Alec. And then I added, he’s my kind of boyfriend.’’

Alec smiled as Magnus called him his boyfriend and blushed. “What did she say?’’

“She said,’’ Magnus chuckled. ““Does this mean you’re gay?’’ And I said “No, it just means that I am not straight.’’ And then the morning just continued. She didn’t say ‘I love you’. And she didn’t say ‘I hate you’.

Alec smiled softly and gently brushed his knuckle over the back of Magnus’ hand. He then glanced at the computer screen. “Is that, uh, your documentary?’’

“Yeah,’’ Magnus breathed and he pressed play.

 _ _“_ I lied to Alec when I told him I forgave his mom for what happened between our parents.’’_ A teary eyed Clary said on camera. _“But I’m happy for him that they’re working things out. Even though mine aren’t.’’_

 _“I don’t think it was dad choosing another married woman over mom that most damaged her sense of her own femininity. I think it was- losing her marriage to a woman she called friend. Next question,’_ ’ She then giggled tearily.

Alec felt like the biggest douche in the whole wide world. Clary had been hurting over the fact that her parent’s marriage ended over the affair and he didn’t even notice. He told himself it was because she was such a good liar, but maybe it was because he was the shittiest best friend a girl like Clary could ask for.

“I am such an asshole.’’ He sighed out.

.

Clary and Isabelle were sitting next to each other in class, neither really paying attention to what their professor was saying. Clary typed a text message to Isabelle.

_From: Clary_

_Think Freud would like this?_

_-picture attatched-_

Isabelle snorted and then tried to stifle her laughter as she looked at the picture Clary had send her. It was sillhoutte of a little chicken with a dick and the caption said “Chicks with Dicks’.

“Is there something you wanna share with the rest of us?’’ The professor asked irritatingly as she noticed their laughing fit.

Clary shook her head and tried to put on her best serious expression. “I’m sorry.’’

Their professor returned back to the lecture and Isabelle snickered. She then texted Clary back.

_From: Isabelle_

_I saw Alec at a party._

Clary smiled small and pursed her lips. “I’ve been broken up with Alec for thirty six days, nine hours and seven minutes.’’ She breathed. “I am actually okay. But still sometimes--’’ She shook her head. “All the time, I miss him.’’ She corrected herself.

Isabelle nodded in understanding. “Look, I know that I think that culottes are neat and that I say ‘Neat’,’’ She added with a chuckle. “Remind me again why you and Alec are still fighting. Are you going to hold onto this forever?’’

Clary blinked at her, then furrowing her eyebrows in thought. She then realized how stupid she had been. She had been holding onto the Clary and Alec fantasy but- That’s just it. It was a _fantasy_. Alec was just being who he is and she loved who Alec is.

She looked back at Isabelle who smiled back at her. She then moved to pack her bag, grabbing her jacket and nodding at Isabelle, smiling a grateful smile. Isabelle grinned proudly and motioned for her to go. Clary ran from the university all the way home. She had to talk to Alec, but first she had to do something else.

.

“Wake up!’’ She shouted at her mom as she started to tear off the blankets. “Wake up! Wake up, wake up!’’ She was now screeching.

“Clary!’’ Jocelyn gasped. “What the- What the-’’

Clary grabbed her mothers hands and tugged her off the bed. “Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!’’ She shaked her mom. “He’s not coming back!’’

Jocelyn stared at her blankly. “I know.’’ She said before sitting back down on the bed. “I know.’

Clary sat down next to her. “I can’t keep avoiding my former best friend across the hall. And you can’t keep clinging on to the memories of dad.’’ She sniffled, holding her mom’s hands tightly. “At some point... We have to let go.’’

“I was afraid of that.’’ Jocelyn sighed out.

“Me too,’’Clary laughed through her tears. Jocelyn stroked her cheek and pulled her in a tight hug that Clary gladly accepted.

Now there was just one thing left to do.

She grabbed the red glitter belt from her room and wrapped it around Alec’s doorknob. She just hoped he would get the message. She then smiled to herself, Alec always knew what she meant. They would be just fine. She made her way up to their urban tree house and waited patiently. After all, she didn’t call or text him.

She was looking through their no-kiss list and looked up when she saw Alec standing hesitantly on the top of the stairs. She then smiled softly at him. “You found me.’’

Alec smiled. “Hi.’’

He made his way over and plopped down in the bean bag next to hers. He looked at the wall behind Clary. On the wall were the words ‘Clary + Alec = 2gether forever’.

“You, uh,’’ Alec said softly. “Think we still add up?’’

Clary turned around to look at the wall before slumping back in the bean bag, sighing loudly.

“I think we should get married right here.’’ Alec said, his voice trembling.

Clary furrowed her eyebrows in sadness. “Alec?’’ She whispered. “We’re never getting married.’’

Alec could feel tears blur his vision and his throat tightened, but he didn’t want to cry. “I’m sorry,’’ He whimpered.

“I’m sorry, too.’’ She whispered, voice cracking. “For everything. So,’’ She said. “Magnus, huh?’’ She laughed, causing Alec to burst out in laughter too.

Alec let out a sniffle. “Yeah.’’

“Wouldn’t it figure that the first time that you’re in love and in a monogamous relationship it would be with my boyfriend.’’ She teased and laughed.

Alec just smiled at her. It was all gonna be okay. _They_ were going to be okay. “You know it was Jace who made me the mix tape.’’ Clary said. “He makes me these amazing mixes and I’m supposed to find the hidden message and make him one back.’’

Alec laughed and shook his head, looking fondly at Clary then.

“Which I’m not very good at,’’ She giggled.

Alec smiled through his tears and leaned forward, wiping a tear away from her cheek. “Yeah.’’ He sniffled. “Are we okay?’’

Clary nodded her head. “Yeah we are okay.’’ She said reassuringly. “We’re where we need to be.’’

Clary then moved forward to cup Alec’s face and pressed a kiss against his cheek. Alec closed his eyes and let out a shuddering breathe. He had missed her.

“I really love you.’’ He whispered.

Clary smiled at him and nodded her head, scrunching up her nose cutely. “Me you more.’’

Alec let out a laugh and grabbed her hand, pressing a kiss to it. And if these two spend the entire night in their Urban Tree House, closely cuddled up together and catching up on everything that they’ve missed during their break up...

Then that was no one’s business.

.

Clary handed Jace over her flash drive with a flirtatious smile. “It’s a playlist.’’

“Flash drive?’’ Jace smirked as he plugged into his laptop.

“Um,’’ She giggled. “I have really bad taste in music. Like me anyway? Cause I really think I could like you, too.’’

Jace smirked at her. “All right, well let’s see here.’’ He then quirked an eyebrow up. “Bon Jovi and Britney Spears.’’ He teased as he leaned closer to her.

Clary giggled. “I tried to warn you.’’

Jace leaned in and catched her lips in a sweet kiss. He then pulled back and widened his eyes. “Uh oh,’’ He mumbled. “Oh, boy. I’m coming for you.’’ He smirked.

He walked around his desk and gently pressed Clary against it, their lips catching in another passionate kiss. Clary grinned and kissed him back, giggling through it.

Simon jumped on the couch next to George. “Whoo, how’s it going buddy?’’  
  
”What’s with you?’’

“Just aced my SAT’s.’’ He grinned proudly, handing George his study cards. “I suggest you take these. Start studying now, that’s my suggestion.’’

“Hey, jealous about Clary and Jace?’’ George teased him.

“Nope,’’ Simon grinned as a latino man walked in, smiling when he spotted Simon. He jumped off the couch and pecked his lips, turning back to George. “I do not care.’’

“Come on, cariño,’’ Raphael chuckled and tugged Simon outside.

.

Alec knocked on his boyfriend’s door, smiling when Magnus opened the door. Magnus eyed him over and smirked when he was all dressed up.

“What you up to?’’ Alec asked curiously.

“I’m watching a movie on my computer,’’ Magnus sighed amused.

Alec chuckled. “Which one?’’

“Breakfast at Tiffany’s?’’ He said smiling teasingly.

“Come on,’’ Alec smirked. “You know I’m crazy about Tiffany’s.’’

“Get in here,’’ Magnus said, faking annoyance.

Alec grinned and walked closer, brushing their lips together playfully. Magnus then cupped his face and tugged him down for a more passionate kiss, neither of the boys really complaining as they stumbled towards the bed.

.

Clary was sitting in Yaffe cafe when Alec sat down in front of her. They greeted each other and kissed each other on the cheek. They shared a cupcake, conveniently the ones Clary made in the shop, Alec chuckled in as he wiped some of the coconut cream of Clary’s bottom lip, licking it off himself.

“So,’’ Clary smiled. “What are you up to later?’’

“Dinner with Mags.’’ Alec smiled fondly. “It’s our four month anniversary. That’s-- New for me.’’

Clary smiled and nodded her head, looking back up as Alec asked her; “What about you?’’

“Jace scored a sweet new gig at Webster Hall.’’ She chuckled. “Yeah, guess that makes me a groupie.’’

Alec tilted his head. “What any heart advice?’’

She smiled politely and pursed her lips. “I think I like figuring this one out... on my own.’’

Alec smiled, nodding in understanding and reaching over to hold one of her hands, stroking it tenderly. “How’s art class? Tell me.’’

Clary’s eyes lit up and she immediately started to ramble about her art classes, that she loved following. Alec laughed fondly and listened to her rambling. And while Clary was rambling away, she couldn’t help realize something.

It’s a total lie to say there’s only one special person you’re gonna be with for the rest of your life. If you’re lucky, and if you try really hard...

Clary smiled at Alec as he reached over to tenderly stroke her cheek.

There will always be more then one.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it!  
> Kudo's make me happy and I appreciate all of your feedback!
> 
> Go watch the movie if you haven't yet!  
> Matt played Gabriel in the movie and he looked very good, also his portrayal of Gabriel was the funniest thing I've ever seen.
> 
> If you want to follow me you can do that on these Social Media's: (You can also send your prompts in via Tumblr or leave your idea behind in the comments down below!)  
> Tumblr: [AnjaWritingsx](http://anjawritingsx.tumblr.com/)!  
> Twitter: [AnjaxNS](https://twitter.com/AnjaxNS/)!


End file.
